


Everyone x Ezra a SWR Yaoi Story (Español)

by LuaKitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: El título lo dice todoSerá más como one-shots de cada personaje de SWR emparejado con Ezra, con y no-conPortada hecha por JaeghonDekimis





	1. Intro

Voy a publicar one-shots de cualquier personaje que quieras ver con Ezra.

Puedes solicitar lo que quieras y lo que quieres que suceda, y si quieres que sea con o no-con

Tendrás que responder a estas preguntas si quieres solicitar:

1.- ¿Qué emparejamiento?

2.- ¿En qué temporada?

3.- ¿Qué quieres que suceda?

También con solicitud con más de una persona

Gracias por la portada JaeghonDekimis ;)


	2. 1.- Kanan x Ezra

**Este one-shot tiene lugar después de “Siempre Hay Dos”, solicitado por** EzraBridgerIsMyLove (De Wattpad).

Ezra, Sabine y Zeb recién llegaron de su encuentro con los dos Inquisidores nuevos, le dijeron a Kanan, Hera y Rex lo que pasó, estaban muy preocupados, pero lo que nadie parecía notar era Ezra escapando, nadie excepto Kanan.

Después de terminar de hablar, Kanan fue a buscar a su Padawan, percibió a través de su vínculo que algo estaba preocupando a Ezra, buscó en todas partes en el Espíritu no encontrándole, al final, cuando decidió regresar a su cabina encontró a Ezra sentado en su cama con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Kanan entró en su cabina y se acercó a su Padawan lentamente para no asustarle y puso una mano en su hombro. Ezra levantó la vista y Kanan vio algunas lágrimas en sus ojos así que inmediatamente le abrazó.

Kanan: “Ezra ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?”

Ezra sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

Ezra: “Tenía miedo esos Inquisidores querían encontrarte a ti y a Ahsoka, querían matarte, la Inquisidora me enseñó muchas visiones de ti muriendo…”

Ezra se cortó sollozando en el pecho de Kanan y Kanan abrazó más fuerte a su Padawan sin dejarle ir y consolarle.

Kanan: “Shh… Ezra está bien, estoy aquí, nada va a pasar, me aseguraré”.

Ezra: “Lo prometes”.

Kanan: “Es una promesa”.

Se quedaron así por un rato disfrutando ese momento de paz que tenían. Ezra estaba tan aliviado al saber que su Maestro estaba con él y vivo y desde que la Inquisidora le enseñó esas visiones, comenzó a pensar en cómo se sentía hacia su Maestro. Ezra sabía que tenía sentimientos por su Maestro desde que rescataron a Kanan del destructor estelar de Tarkin, pero nunca encontró el valor de confesarse a su Maestro.

Kanan sintió a través de su vínculo que Ezra quería decirle algo así que levantó la barbilla de su Padawan para hacerle mirarle directamente en sus ojos. Vio que algo molestaba a su Padawan y también pensó que vio el amor en sus ojos, pero se encogió de hombros pensando que no sería posible, su Padawan no le vería de la misma manera que él le veía y que su Padawan merecía a alguien mejor que él. Entonces decidió romper el silencio.

Kanan: “Ezra ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?”

Al principio Ezra no respondió pero decidió decirle a su Maestro sus sentimientos, esta era su única oportunidad de confesarse así que él comenzó.

Ezra: “Ves Maestro, hay algo que siempre quise decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… Algo desde que te rescatamos del destructor estelar de Tarkin…”

Ezra le miró y vio que Kanan guardaba silencio dejándole continuar así que continuó.

Ezra: “Sé que podrías sentirte desagradado… pero… yo-yo… Te amo Maestro”.

Dijo Ezra y besó a su Maestro después de eso, pero antes de que Kanan pudiera decir o hacer algo, Ezra huyó. Al principio Kanan se sorprendió, su Padawan, su Ezra le amaba de la misma manera que él. Luego salió de su estado de shock y fue a buscar a Ezra, buscó y preguntó a los demás si vieron a Ezra, pero nadie lo hizo.

Kanan trató de usar la Fuerza para encontrar su Padawan y le percibió encima del Espíritu, así que fue allí. Después de ir a la ubicación de Ezra, encontró a Ezra sentado al borde del Espíritu mirando el cielo mientras oía sus pensamientos. ‘ _No debería haber confesado mis sentimientos_ ’, ‘ _Ahora debe odiarme_ ’, ‘ _¿Cómo podría amar a otro chico? ¡¿Un niño?!_ ’

Kanan se acercó a Ezra sin que él se diera cuenta y le abrazó por detrás sorprendiendo a Ezra, Ezra trató de salir de su agarre, pero Kanan le sostuvo más fuerte y le susurró al oído.

Kanan: “No me dejaste responderte”.

Kanan dijo y movió la cabeza de Ezra para enfrentarse a él y le besó, Ezra se sorprendió, pero de inmediato le devolvió el beso, ambos permanecieron así por un tiempo hasta que la necesidad de aire les hizo romper el beso. Kanan miró a Ezra que se sonrojaba y Kanan pensó que era muy lindo.

Kanan: “Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas”.

Esto hizo que Ezra se sonrojara más fuerte.

Ezra: “N-No me llames l-lindo”.

Kanan: “Pero lo eres”.

Kanan dijo mientras besaba de nuevo a Ezra mientras Ezra envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanan. Kanan cogió al estilo nupcial a Ezra y le llevó a su cabina. Cuando entraron Kanan cerró la puerta con llave para asegurarse de que no serían interrumpidos.

Kanan se volvió para ver a Ezra sentado en su cama así que se acercó a él y le besó de nuevo, esta vez el beso era más profundo y Kanan metió en su lengua dentro de la boca de Ezra explorando y chupando su lengua y boca mientras Ezra soltaba algunos gemidos que despertaban a Kanan.

Kanan puso a Ezra en la cama y Kanan quitó la camisa de Ezra e inmediatamente comenzó a lamerle el cuello, chupando y asegurándose de dejar marcas y bajó y lamió uno de sus pezones, lo que hizo que Ezra estuviera jadeando y sintiera esta nueva experiencia. Las manos de Kanan bajaron, una masajeando la polla de Ezra por encima de sus pantalones y la otra masajeando su culo excitando a Ezra cada vez más.

Kanan desabrochó los pantalones de Ezra y comenzó a acariciar al adolescente complaciéndose a sí mismo escuchando los gemidos de placer de Ezra. Continuó tocando a Ezra mientras él empezaba a lamer una de sus orejas diciendo.

Kanan: “¿Te gusta mi amor? No sabes cuánto esperé esto”.

Ezra continuó gimiendo como Kanan aumento su movimiento y se vino con un fuerte gemido de placer, Kanan sonrió al ver la expresión de placer de su Padawan y empezó a desnudarse revelando sus paquete de seis, luego tomó algo de detrás de su litera y quitó los pantalones y ropa interior de Ezra.

Ezra no sabía qué hacer y Kanan notó esto y le dijo con una voz seductora.

Kanan: “No te preocupes voy a tomar la iniciativa”.

Ezra sólo movió su cabeza diciendo que sí y Kanan abrió sus piernas con acceso a su culo, puso lubricante en su mano y metió un dedo dentro del agujero de Ezra. Ezra se estremeció ante la nueva intrusión pero se relajó cuando Kanan le dijo que respirara lentamente, luego Kanan metió otro dedo y comenzó a tijerearle lentamente dejando que Ezra se adaptara a sus dedos. Luego metió un tercer dedo y los movió hacia adentro y hacia afuera, al principio Ezra se sintió muy incómodo, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a adaptarse a los dedos dentro de él hasta que Kanan los sacó lo que hizo que Ezra gimiera.

Kanan se rió de la reacción de Ezra y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior para dejar ver a su polla ya erecto lo que hizo a Ezra un poco en shock al ver la polla de su Maestro, no sólo porque era la primera vez, sino también porque era grande y se preguntó cómo cabría dentro de él. Kanan notó esto y le dijo.

Kanan: “Relájate, sentirás placer pronto”.

Ezra solo asintió con la cabeza y abrió las piernas para dejar entrar a Kanan. Kanan sonrió a su Padawan y puso lubricante en su pene y comenzó a entrar en su Padawan. Siguió entrando en su interior, al principio Ezra comenzó a luchar pidiendo a su Maestro que se detuviera, pero Kanan continuó entrando hasta que su longitud entera estaba adentro, luego se detuvo para dejar que su Padawan se acostumbrara a su polla.

Una vez que el aliento de Ezra fue normal, empezó a moverse, al principio Ezra gritó de dolor, pero después de unos minutos empezó a sentir placer y Kanan siguió embistiendo dentro de él hasta que encontró el punto dulce de Ezra haciendo que Ezra gimiera más fuerte, así que siguió golpeando en ese punto. Lo hizo lentamente hasta que Ezra le dijo que fuera más rápido y más duro lo que Kanan hizo, haciendo que Ezra sintiera placer, quien le envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Kanan continuó embistiendo dentro de él hasta que ambos comenzaron a sentir sus ápices cerca así que Kanan aumentó su paso hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Kanan llenó a Ezra con su semilla como Ezra se vino en el pecho de Kanan y en el vientre de ambos.

Jadeaban pesadamente y Kanan se acostó junto a su Padawan. Después de algún tiempo se miraron y se besaron sintiéndose felices que se tenían el uno al otro.

Ezra: “Te amo”.

Kanan: “Yo también te amo”.

Entonces Kanan puso una manta por encima de ellos y ambos derivaron en un apacible sueño acurrucándose el uno con el otro y durmiendo pacíficamente y felices sabiendo que encontraron a alguien especial el uno para el otro incluso en esos días duros luchando contra el Imperio.

 


	3. 2.- Hera (Chico) x Ezra

**Solicitado por** EzraBridgerIsMyLove **esto tomará después de “Ataque Furtivo”.**

** Advertencia: ** **Esto será con Hera Hombre.**

Kanan y Rex rescataron con éxito a Ezra y los Rebeldes y destruyeron su nueva arma. Como todo el mundo estaba feliz de estar de vuelta Hera abrazó a Ezra fuertemente ya que estaba muy preocupado por Ezra. Fue él quien le envió con Sato, y se sintió responsable de lo que pasó y puso en peligro la vida de Ezra.

Ezra devolvió el abrazo y consoló al Twi’lek.

Ezra: “Está bien Hera, no fue tu culpa, no sabías que iba a pasar”.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que el Twi’lek sabía que no podía manejar perder a Ezra, el chico se convirtió en alguien muy importante para él, no sabía qué haría si Ezra ya no estuviera con él.

Después de unos minutos Hera soltó a Ezra y se dirigió a la cabina para comprobar cómo estaba el Espíritu, pero su verdadera razón era porque podía pensar mejor allí, estaba lleno de sentimientos confusos, nunca le importó tanto alguien, ni siquiera Kanan incluso si él era como un hermano para él, pero cómo él actuó con Ezra era diferente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entró en la cabina de mando, Hera se volvió para ver a Kanan mientras se sentaba en la silla del copiloto. Kanan le conocía muy bien y podía saber cuando algo le molestaba.

Kanan: “Está bien, habla ahora, te conozco hermano, algo te molesta”.

Hera suspiró en la derrota sabiendo que Kanan no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Hera: “No sé lo que está pasando conmigo, me preocupo por todo el mundo… pero Ezra… No lo sé siento… como si no quisiera perderle… Es extraño… Nunca sentí algo así…”

Kanan se rió entre dientes al saber lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, y se divertía al verle así.

Hera: “¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

Kanan: “Realmente no lo entiendes; estás enamorado de Ezra, Hera”.

Hera le miró conmocionado e incrédulo pensando que su hermano se volvió loco, pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que Ezra se convirtió en el más importante para él.

Hera: “Creo que tienes razón”.

Kanan: “Por supuesto que lo tengo, tal vez puedes estar preparado para cualquier cosa que puedas manejar, pero definitivamente el amor no es uno de los tuyos, debes hablar con él”.

Hera: “No sé Kanan, qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo, o si se siente desagradado conmigo y nunca me habla”.

Kanan: “Créeme, será mejor que le digas antes de que alguien más le tome”.

Kanan dejó a Hera con sus pensamientos de nuevo. Hera pensó en qué hacer y finalmente decidió hablar con Ezra. Fue a buscarle y encontró a Ezra fuera del Espíritu hablando con Jai, el chico y su madre decidieron unirse a la rebelión después de que Ezra sacó a Jai de la academia.

El Twi’lek les miró por un rato, hasta que vio un ligero rubor en la cara de Ezra cuando Jai le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Hera no sabía qué hacer, pero se sentía celoso al verle así que se acercó a ellos.

Hera: “Hey Ezra, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías venir?”

Ezra solo asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de Jai y siguió a Hera. El Twi’lek llevó a Ezra a su cabina y la puerta se cerró tras Ezra.

Ezra: “Entonces… sobre qué querías hablar…”

Ezra fue interrumpido por Hera que le estaba besando, Ezra se sorprendió, Hera le besó, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no rechazó el beso, ¿esto significaba que le gustaba Hera? Hera rompió el beso y le abrazó con fuerza.

Hera: “Te amo Ezra”.

Ezra no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta y le devolvió el abrazo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, era cierto que se llevaba bien con el Twi’lek más que nadie, sentía que era nuevo para él, se sentía muy cálido con él y se acordó de algo que su madre le dijo.

_Flashback_

_Ezra: “Mamá, ¿cómo sabes si amas a alguien?”_

_Su madre miró con curiosidad a su hijo sintiéndose un poco sorprendida cuando su hijo le preguntó algo así a una edad temprana, así que se sentó en el sofá con su hijo en su regazo._

_Mira: “Ves Ezra, cuando amas a alguien sientes que esta persona es la más importante para ti, y tu corazón se siente muy cálido”._

_Ezra: “¿Cómo sabes que te sientes cálido?”_

_Mira: “Eso es algo que sólo tú sentirás hacia esa persona”._

_Ezra asintió y sonrió cuando su padre entró en la habitación y fue con él a jugar._

_Fin del flashback_

Ezra se dio cuenta de que Hera era quien calentaba su corazón y entendía que también le amaba.

Ezra: “Yo también te amo”.

Esas palabras tomaron a Hera por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se sintió muy feliz, así que besó a Ezra de nuevo y Ezra devolvió el beso. Se movieron al colchón y Ezra se colocó encima del Twi’lek, el Twi’lek era nuevo en esto, era verdad que él tuvo sexo antes pero nunca con un chico así que él dejó a Ezra hacer lo que él quiso.

Ezra lamió el cuello del Twi’lek mientras sus manos desabrochaban los pantalones y empezaban a acariciarle. El Twi’lek comenzó a gemir sintiendo que la experta mano de Ezra le tocaba haciéndole gemir, luego se sorprendió cuando Ezra tomó su polla dentro de su boca chupándole. Ezra lamió la punta de su polla, luego tomó toda la longitud dentro de su boca moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo chupando y lamiéndole haciendo garganta profunda en la polla hasta que el Twi’lek se vino y Ezra bebió todo el semen.

El Twi’lek tomó a Ezra por encima de él y le quitó la camisa, al principio se sobresaltó al ver cicatrices en el cuerpo del adolescente, pensando en lo que podría haberle sucedido hasta que la voz de Ezra llamó su atención.

Ezra: “No te preocupes; podemos hablar de esto más tarde”.

Hera solo asintió y continuó lamiendo el cuerpo del niño dejando marcas marcando su propiedad, Ezra gimió sintiendo los toques del Twi’lek desde que era amable con él, él nunca hizo eso de esta manera, los otros con él sólo lo hacían para excitarse pero Hera era diferente, quería asegurarse de que Ezra sintiera placer.

Ezra tomó una de las manos del Twi’lek y comenzó a lamer tres de sus dedos asegurándose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos para poder ponerlos dentro. Luego tomó su mano hacia su trasero y dijo.

Ezra: “Tienes que meterlos para asegurar de que no va a doler”.

El Twi’lek solo asintió y quitó los pantalones de Ezra y metió un dedo dentro de Ezra, luego dos y tres. Movió los dedos y los tijereó, los quitó y puso su polla dentro. Ezra se aseguró de tomar todo dentro de él y se detuvo para adaptarse a la polla del Twi’lek ya que no lo hizo en un tiempo, luego comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo, el Twi’lek gimió y lamió los pezones de Ezra chupando sobre ellos haciendo que Ezra sintiera más placer.

Ezra se movió más rápido hasta que ambos se vinieron mientras se besaban. Ambos descansaban sobre la cama jadeando pesadamente. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo hasta que Hera le preguntó algo que estaba en su cabeza.

Hera: “Esta no fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad?”

Ezra: “No lo fue, pero tú eres el primero que consiguió mi amor, los otros sólo me querían por mi cuerpo, pero tú eres el primero que realmente amo”.

Hera sonrió sintiéndose feliz de saber que Ezra le amaba, le abrazó y ambos durmieron acurrucados entre sí.

 


	4. 4.- Gran inquisidor x Ezra

**Este one-shot tomará tiempo en “Rompiendo Filas”, fue solicitado por** MysticalMoons2 (De Wattpad)

Los amigos de Ezra, Jai y Zare, lograron entrar en el caminante y estaban saliendo de la academia, Ezra estaba tratando de alcanzar al caminante, subió las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de saltar al caminante sintió un agarre invisible alrededor él, le obligó a dar la vuelta y vio al Gran Inquisidor delante de él.

Grand Inquisidor: “Vas a algún lugar Dev Morgan, o debería llamarte Ezra Bridger”.

El Gran Inquisidor sacó el casco de Ezra y vio en los ojos del Padawan temor y confusión al verle en la academia. El Gran Inquisidor llevó a Ezra a una celda y le encerró allí. Ezra esperó allí un rato y trató de meditar y contactar con Kanan.

(Kanan -> **Así** , Ezra -> _Así_ )

_Kanan, ¿me oyes?_

**¡Ezra! Gracias a la Fuerza; estaba muy preocupado que pasó.**

_El Inquisidor me atrapó, cuando casi me escapaba apareció me puso en una celda, ¿cómo están Jai y Zare?_

**Están bien, Sabine y Zeb les rescataron y ahora están con nosotros, Ezra no te preocupes vamos a por ti.**

_Por favor Kanan, date prisa tengo un mal presentimiento._

**No te preocupes Chaval.**

Cuando Kanan y Ezra terminaron la conexión, el Gran Inquisidor entró en la celda. Al principio no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Ezra, lo que hizo que Ezra se sintiera un poco asustado de lo que estaba intentando, pero no lo mostró. Mientras el Gran Inquisidor seguía acercándose a él, Ezra retrocedió hasta que estuvo contra la pared y el Pau’an se acercó.

Una vez que él acorraló al adolescente, él hizo una sonrisa espeluznante y tomó algo detrás de él, era una jeringuilla, como Ezra iba a intentar escapar el Inquisidor le mantuvo en el lugar con la Fuerza y perforó al muchacho.

Gran Inquisidor: “No te preocupes, no te hará daño, bloqueará la Fuerza para que no puedas hablar con tu Maestro por un tiempo, y también te paralizará”.

Cuando el Gran Inquisidor sacó la jeringa, Ezra sintió que sus miembros no se movían, así que empezó a caer, pero el Gran Inquisidor le atrapó y arrojó al adolescente sobre su hombro. Ezra quería luchar contra su agarre, pero no podía moverse, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver lo que el Inquisidor le haría.

Después de un rato el Gran Inquisidor llegó a una habitación y puso a Ezra sobre la cama, Ezra movió sus ojos para ver alrededor y vio las cosas básicas en una habitación.

Ezra: “¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?”

Gran Inquisidor: “Bueno, esta será tu habitación; quiero que seas mi Aprendiz Ezra “.

Ezra: “¿Por qué yo?”

Grand Inquisidor: “Los Sensibles a la Fuerza son muy raros en estos días y eres uno de los más fuertes que he visto”.

Ezra: “Si crees que me uniré al Imperio, estás equivocado, puedes torturarme tanto como quieras pero nunca me uniré al Lado Oscuro, mis amigos vendrán y te patearán-”

El Gran Inquisidor puso una mordaza alrededor de su boca y el chico sólo le miró ferozmente. El Gran Inquisidor sonrió y dijo.

Grand Inquisidor: “Tengo otras maneras de hacer que gires Aprendiz… además tienes unas características tan encantadoras…”

El Inquisidor dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del adolescente, lo que hizo que Ezra tratara de alejarse de su tacto sabiendo lo que quería, pero no podía, así que sólo podía ver como el Pau’an hacía lo que quería con su cuerpo.

El Inquisidor comenzó a lamer su cuello y deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Ezra mientras la quitaba. También le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando a Ezra completamente desnudo mientras se sentía muy contento ante la vista que tenía frente a él. Miró a Ezra y vio en sus ojos un miedo que hizo sonreír al Pau’an; él realmente iba a divertirse.

Se quitó el uniforme y lo dejó a un lado con la ropa del adolescente, le abrió las piernas para tener acceso completo a su culo, tomó su polla y puso la punta en la entrada del niño.

Gran Inquisidor: “Esto será muy divertido”.

Dijo, y luego atravesó al muchacho con brusquedad, golpeando su entrepierna contra él, embistiendo dentro de él cada vez más rápido y más fuerte con cada embestida. Ezra gritó de dolor sintiendo al Pau’an dentro de él entrando y saliendo repetidamente. El Pau’an se inclinó para lamer el cuerpo del adolescente asegurándose de marcarle y luego succionó y mordió sus pezones. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras sentía un montón de dolor deseando que su Maestro viniera pronto y le liberara de este monstruo.

El Gran Inquisidor seguía golpeando dentro de él hasta que notó que la polla del adolescente se estaba endureciendo. Sonrió sabiendo que el chico estaba empezando a disfrutar de esto y tomó su polla en la mano.

Grand Inquisidor: “Parece que te está empezando a gustar esto”.

Dijo el Gran Inquisidor mientras le acariciaba lo que hizo a Ezra jadear mientras trataba de resistir el toque. El Inquisidor sólo se rió y siguió yendo dentro él hasta que ambos se vinieron. El Pau’an soltó un gemido de placer mientras llenaba al niño con su semilla.

Gran inquisidor: “Ahora me perteneces, te he marcado”.

El Pau’an dijo sacando la mordaza y besando al adolescente, luego forzó su lengua dentro. Ezra trató de morderle pero no pudo moverse, sintió que la lengua del Inquisidor giraba alrededor de la suya explorando su boca sintiendo repugnancia por lo que le estaba haciendo. Luego cayó inconsciente, pero antes de que estuviera totalmente dormido, oyó lo que le dijo el Gran Inquisidor.

Gran Inquisidor: “Descansa bien Aprendiz, mañana tendremos más diversión”.

Entonces Ezra perdió la conciencia preguntándose qué más le haría este Pau’an.

 


	5. 4.- Kanan x Ezra

**Este fue solicitado por** KananJ_RoseQuartz (De Wattpad)

Desde que Ezra confesó sus sentimientos a Kanan después de que restablecieron su vínculo, él y Kanan habían estado juntos sin dejar el lado del otro. La tripulación sabía de su relación y estaban contentos por ellos.

Un día Ezra decidió que quería tener hijos y fue a preguntarle a Kanan qué pensaría. Buscó a Kanan y le encontró en su cabina meditando.

Ezra: “Hey Kany”.

Kanan: “Ezzy, ¿qué pasa?”

Kanan sabía que Ezra quería decirle algo porque sintió a través de su vínculo que Ezra quería preguntarle algo.

Ezra: “Bueno, ves… Quería preguntarte algo muy importante…”

Kanan asintió y esperó pacientemente hasta que Ezra le dijo algo que no esperaba.

Ezra: “Quiero tener hijos”.

Kanan estaba asombrado pensando en lo que Ezra acababa de decir, pensó en ello e imaginó que Ezra quería adoptar a un bebé, así que estuvo de acuerdo.

Kanan: “Está bien, si quieres podemos adoptar…”

Kanan fue interrumpido por Ezra diciendo.

Ezra: “No, quiero decir que podemos tener nuestros propios hijos”.

Kanan: “¿Cómo?”

Ezra: “Bueno… ya ves… Soy Lothaliano… y Lothaliano chicos pueden quedar embarazado… Así que me preguntaba… si querías tenerlos conmigo…”

Kanan se sorprendió al principio, pero se sintió feliz de que él y Ezra pudieran formar una familia juntos.

Kanan: “Si eso es lo que quieres, podemos hacerlo”.

Ezra sonrió y abrazó a Kanan muy fuerte, Kanan devolvió el abrazo y besó a Ezra, se movieron a su cama y cada uno comenzó a desnudarse al otro.

Una vez que estaban completamente desnudos Kanan comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de Ezra haciéndole gemir y sentir placer mientras metía dos dedos dentro de él tijereándolos como Ezra gimió cada vez más de placer.

Una vez que estaba listo Kanan metió en su polla dentro de él embistiendo y yendo tan más profundo como pudo como Ezra apretaba alrededor de él.

Kanan seguía embistiendo mientras lamía su sudoroso cuerpo excitándose más y más sintiendo su ápice cerca. Después de un par de empujes se vino y un poco después Ezra se vino también. Se miraron el uno al otro con lujuria y placer en sus ojos. Continuaron teniendo sexo hasta que estaban drenados y se acostaron en la cama jadeando pesadamente mientras se abrazaban y dormían.

**Tiempo de Salto**

Después de algunos días desde que decidieron tener hijos, Ezra quedó embarazado y ahora iba a dar a luz. Kanan estaba afuera con el resto de la tripulación muy nervioso caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Después de unos minutos el doctor salió y les dijo que podían entrar.

Todos entraron corriendo y vieron a Ezra con dos bebés. Una niña y un niño. Ezra levantó la vista y sonrió a Kanan mostrando a los bebés, la niña tenía el pelo azul de cuervo con ojos turquesa y el chico se parecía a Kanan pero tenía ojos azules eléctricos. Kanan sonrió y abrazó a su pareja.

El resto de la tripulación parecía divertida con los cuatro y Hera les preguntó.

Hera: “¿Cuáles son sus nombres?”

Ezra: “La niña es Depa y el niño Caleb”.

Todo el mundo sonrió y se sentía feliz de ver a los bebés sabiendo que su familia creció en número. Después todo el mundo siguió hablando de qué comprar a los bebés, su nueva habitación, y qué más podrían pensar acerca de los bebés.

 


	6. 5.- Kallus x Ezra

**Solicitado por** JaeghonDekimis **este one-shot estará entre el final de la temporada 3 y el comienzo de la temporada 4**

Ha pasado una semana desde que los Rebeldes sobrevivieron contra el ataque de Thrawn, desde que perdieron Base Chopper, desde que el Comandante Sato y muchos otros Rebeldes murieron. Pero también lograron sobrevivir, Sabine y Tristan volvieron a Mandalore, los Rebeldes fueron a Yavin 4 otra base Rebelde, y Kallus se unió a la Rebelión.

Kallus se convirtió en Espectro 7 y se unió a la tripulación Espíritu, desde que se unió Ezra y Kallus al principio discutieron mucho pero con el tiempo empezaron a llevarse bien con el otro y se hicieron buenos amigos. Ezra y Kallus comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Kallus también ayudó a Ezra con su entrenamiento Jedi cuando Kanan le pidió ayuda, también le enseñó a Ezra algunas habilidades para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kallus sabía que tenía sentimientos por el muchacho desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso en el momento en que conoció a Ezra y conoció su actitud arrogante, al principio pensó que era molesto, pero más tarde esa era una de las cosas que le encantó, junto con su actitud positiva, su voluntad de luchar contra el Imperio incluso si era en tiempos más oscuro, y su deseo de ayudar a todos.

Por otro lado, Ezra empezó a descubrir que tenía sentimientos por Kallus, primero pensó que Kallus era un enemigo, pero después de descubrir que era Fulcrum comenzó a ver una nueva cara de Kallus. Una nueva que pensaba que nunca vería en un Imperial, o en su caso, anterior Imperial: realmente quería ayudar a la gente. Pensó que los Imperiales eran de corazón frío, pero Kallus era diferente era más cálido; sólo lo ocultó como él lo hizo cuando estaba en las calles, pero la tripulación le cambió.

Cada uno decidió no decir sus sentimientos en caso de que el otro rechazara esos sentimientos y se sintiera con el corazón roto. A pesar de que cada uno se mantenía mirando sobre el otro y se aseguraba de que el otro no resultara herido durante sus misiones.

En este momento estaban en Lothal y Hera envió a Kallus y Ezra a una carrera de suministro. Cada uno se sintió nervioso pero no dijo nada y fueron a buscar las cosas, gran parte del paseo estaba en silencio, excepto por algún tiempo que Kallus le preguntó a Ezra a dónde ir desde que Ezra conocía mejor el mercado. Ezra tomó el liderazgo y lograron obtener la mayoría de las cosas fácilmente.

Mientras seguían comprando las cosas fueron a por lo último, Ezra esperó fuera mientras Kallus entraba para comprarlo. Después de unos minutos, Kallus salió y descubrió que Ezra no estaba delante de la tienda como le dijo que le esperaría allí. Empezó a preocuparse y caminó por el mercado hasta que vio dos figuras en un callejón. Se acercó y vio que uno era Ezra que estaba luchando en el agarre de otro hombre alrededor de la edad de Ezra.

Ezra: “¡Déjame ir!”

???: “Vamos Ezzy, va a ser divertido”.

Kallus vio al hombre tocando el culo de Ezra con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía las dos muñecas del adolescente sobre su cabeza mientras le lamía el cuello. Ezra se sintió desagradado y luchó más intentando liberarse de su agarre. Kallus se sintió furioso viendo lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a Ezra, así que se acercó a ellos y golpeó al otro mientras ponía a Ezra detrás de él.

Kallus: “¡No le toques!”

???: “¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Nos estábamos divirtiendo?! ¡¿Métete en tus asuntos?!”

Kallus: “¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y por qué estabas tocando a Ezra?!”

Kai: “Heh, mi nombre es Kai, así que si yo fuera tú no interrumpiría mi diversión. Y yo le vi primero, así que devuélvele”.

Kallus sólo se sentía más enfadado con el chico frente a él, por lo que le dio un puñetazo más fuerte haciéndole golpear una pared y caer inconsciente. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Ezra un poco asustado, no sabía qué hacer ahora, así que tomó a Ezra y las cosas y fue a su torre. Una vez que llegaron Kallus miró de nuevo a Ezra y vio que estaba temblando así que le abrazó fuertemente, Ezra devolvió el abrazo sintiendo a salvo en el abrazo de Kallus, ellos permanecieron así durante un tiempo hasta que Ezra se calmó.

Ezra: “Gracias Kallus”.

Kallus: “De nada, pero ¿quién era?”

Ezra: “Kai era un viejo amigo que tenía después de que el Imperio se llevó a mis padres, pensé en él como un hermano mayor, incluso un poco más, pero cada vez que hablaba con otro hombre o no estaba cerca de él, él me buscaría y me diría que nunca debería dejar su lado… Después de unos meses de conocerle descubrí que él tenía una obsesión conmigo, así que siempre trataba de evadirle obviamente cada vez que me encontraba no estaba contento de que le evitase… Incluso me secuestró pero siempre logré escapar…”

Kallus: “Si él nunca fue capaz de llegar a ti, ¿por qué ahora?”

Ezra: “Bajé la guardia, sabía que podía pasar… pero…”

Kallus: ¿Pero?

Ezra: “Me-Me sentí a s-salvo contigo… así que no pensé que iba a aparecer”.

Kallus estaba enojado y feliz. Enojado por lo que podría haber sucedido si no apareció en el momento exacto y feliz de saber que Ezra se sintió a salvo con él. Kallus se inclinó hacia Ezra mientras Ezra le miraba con esos ojos azules eléctricos que él amaba y le besó. Ezra se sobresaltó, pero tampoco trató de escapar, no sabía qué hacer. Kallus rompió el beso y miró a Ezra esperando una respuesta. Como Ezra iba a decir algo, su comunicador sonó.

Hera: “Espectro 6, este es Espectro 2, ¿dónde estáis tú y Espectro 7?”

Ezra: “Volviendo ya casi llegamos”.

Hera: “Entendido Espectro 6, te veo en un rato”.

Ezra apagó el comunicador y se volvió hacia Kallus como abrió la boca, Kallus le interrumpió.

Kallus: “Podemos hablar más tarde, debemos regresar”.

Ezra no dijo nada y regresaron al Espíritu. Pusieron las cosas donde Hera les dijo y Kallus fue a su cabina pensando en lo que había hecho y sobre todo que Ezra le odiaría ahora. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a alguien llamando a su puerta. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ezra así que le dejó entrar.

Kallus: “Ezra, lo que pasó antes…”

Kallus comenzó pero fue cortado por Ezra, Ezra le estaba besando él estaba sorprendido al principio pero devolvió el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras Ezra le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Ezra abrió la boca y Kallus metió su lengua girando su lengua alrededor de la lengua de Ezra mientras exploraba su boca. Se movieron a la cama y Kallus se puso sobre Ezra, él lamió el cuello de Ezra mientras le quitaba su camisa mientras que Ezra tomó la suya. Kallus lamió el cuerpo de Ezra mientras con sus manos jugaba con sus pezones haciendo que Ezra gimiera.

Él movió sus manos más hacia abajo tocando el culo de Ezra excitándole, luego le quitó los pantalones y acarició el miembro de Ezra mientras le lamía el cuello chupando y dejando chupetones. Entonces Ezra se vino en la mano de Kallus, Kallus sonrió y utilizó el semen para lubricar el agujero de Ezra, así que puso un dedo dentro y comenzó a moverlo, luego añadió otro dedo, y después otro y siguió moviéndolos dentro y fuera hasta que Ezra comenzó a gemir sabiendo que estaba preparado.

Kallus desabrochó los pantalones dejando salir su polla y comenzó a entrar en Ezra, lo hizo lentamente pero constante hasta que su longitud entera estaba dentro, esperó hasta que Ezra asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a embestir lentamente para asegurarse de que no le haría daño.

Ezra: “Kallus, más rápido, más duro”.

Kallus aumentó su ritmo dando placer a Ezra golpeando a Ezra en su dulce lugar asegurándose de que gimiera como loco. Después de unos empujones, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo con un fuerte gemido. Kallus besó a Ezra y se acostó con Ezra en la cama. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que su amor correspondía al otro.

Kallus: “Te amo”.

Ezra: “Te amo también”.

 


	7. 6.- Kanan x Ezra Parte 1

**Solicitado por** Katierella (De Wattpad)  **tomará tiempo después de “Legado”**

Kanan y Ezra fueron al Fantasma para pasar la noche. Una vez que llegaron Kanan puso algunas mantas en el suelo para que puedan estar cómodas como Chopper fue a recargar en el frente de la nave.

Kanan y Ezra se tumbaron sobre las mantas, pero no pudieron dormir. Ezra porque se sentía triste por saber que sus padres estaban muertos y Kanan porque estaba muy preocupado por su Padawan.

Kanan sabía que Ezra se sentía triste y que sólo quería abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir y decirle que todo estaría bien y que siempre estaría allí para él y le protegería. También quería decirle a Ezra lo que sentía por él, que le amaba más que un Padawan y más que un hijo, que amaba a Ezra como un amante. Pero este no era el momento adecuado y él no sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos o si Ezra le amaba, tenía miedo de que Ezra le rechazara y no quisiera volver a verle.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ezra preguntando si algo estaba mal. Sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó cómo se sentía ahora.

Ezra: “No sé me siento triste por la muerte de mis padres; sabes muy dentro de mí tuve la esperanza de encontrarles algún día, pero ahora…”

Kanan inmediatamente abrazó a Ezra y dejó que el niño llorara en su pecho. Sintió que su camisa se mojaba, pero no le importaba todo lo que le importaba era reconfortar a Ezra. Dibujó con una de sus manos círculos en la espalda de Ezra, mientras que con la otra mantuvo al adolescente cerca de él. Quería consolar a Ezra, así que pensó que tal vez mostrándole cuánto le amaba, le haría sentir como si no estuviera solo.

Kanan levantó la cabeza de su Padawan y le besó. Al principio nada pasó, pero después lo que sorprendió a Kanan fue que Ezra estaba devolviéndole el beso. Se separaron después de un rato y se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Ezra preguntó.

Ezra: “¿Realmente lo dices en serio?”

Kanan le miró confundido y Ezra rehízo su pregunta.

Ezra: “¿De verdad me amas o es por pena?”

Kanan se sorprendió con su pregunta, pero inmediatamente respondió.

Kanan: “Realmente lo digo Ezra. He estado deseando decirte mis sentimientos pero tuve miedo de que me rechaces, eres lo más importante para mí Ezra”.

Ezra empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de pura alegría y besó a su Maestro de nuevo. Kanan devolvió el beso y puso sus manos sobre sus lados mientras Ezra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa hasta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Kanan comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Ezra bajando de su cuello, a su pecho, vientre y finalmente él tomó el pene de Ezra dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparle. Ezra gimió sintiendo placer y Kanan siguió chupándole hasta que Ezra se vino y Kanan se tragó todo.

Luego le dijo a Ezra que lamiera sus dedos lo que Ezra hizo, así se mantuvieron hasta que Kanan pensó que sus dedos estaban húmedos lo suficiente por lo que acerco más a Ezra a su cuerpo y comenzó a meter en los dedos dentro del agujero de Ezra. Movió los dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera y los tijereó. Luego puso la punta de su polla en el agujero de Ezra pero antes de entrar le preguntó a Ezra para asegurase de que estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Kanan: “Ezra, ¿estás seguro de que quieres continuar? Una vez que comenzamos no podemos volver atrás”.

Ezra asintió y besó a Kanan para decirle que estaba completamente seguro por lo que Kanan entró en Ezra. Al principio Ezra forcejeó un poco de dolor, pero Kanan continuó metiendo completamente su miembro, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro él dejó que Ezra se acostumbrara a su polla hasta que Ezra asintió diciéndole que estaba bien para moverse. Kanan movió el cuerpo de Ezra arriba y abajo de su polla mientras Ezra empezaba a gemir sintiendo placer.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Jadeaban pesadamente y se besaron de nuevo, luego se acostaron y fueron a descansar abrazándose.

Poco sabían que cierto droide lo filmó todo, pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía que era bueno para el chico recibir buenas noticias, así que guardó silencio sobre esto hasta que estuvieron preparados para contarle al resto de la tripulación.

 


	8. 7.- Sabine (Chico) x Ezra

**Solicitado por** Jacob Jantke **tomará tiempo después de “Hora Cero”**

La tripulación, Sabine, Tristan y Kallus se reunieron en la sala común discutiendo qué hacer a continuación. Hera les dijo que irían a Yavin 4, otra base Rebelde, mientras Sabine, Tristán y los miembros de su clan volverían a Mandalore. Pero antes de que salieran Sabine le dijo a su hermano que iba a ver su vieja cabina para tomar algo.

Sabine fue a su cabina para ver sus cosas en otros lugares, lo que significaba que Hera probablemente mantuvo su cabina en buen estado esperando el día que regresaría con ellos. Sabine comenzó a buscar un cuaderno especial que tenía, después de un rato de buscar encontró lo que buscaba. Él nunca le diría a nadie, pero él estaba enamorado de Ezra, al principio no le dio demasiada atención al chico, pero con los días empezó a gustarle hasta que descubrió que se enamoró de él. Lo que más le gustaba de él era su actitud positiva, su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos azules eléctricos. Abrió el cuaderno y había pinturas de Ezra que hizo, desde que Ezra se unió a la tripulación, después el rescate de Kanan, cuando regresaron de Malachor, etc.

Sabine se volvió y vio a Ezra en la puerta, así que inmediatamente escondió el cuaderno asegurándose de que Ezra no se diera cuenta.

Ezra: “Así que… ¿te vas a quedar esta vez?”

Sabine: “Me gustaría decir que sí, pero… Necesito tu ayuda y la de Kanan”.

Ezra: “¿Con qué?”

Sabine: “Descubrimos donde el Imperio tiene a mi padre pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda”.

Ezra pensó por un momento y le dijo que le iba a decir a Kanan lo que pensaba de esto. Después de unos minutos Kanan y Ezra entraron y le dijeron que le ayudarían, fueron al Guantelete y se dirigieron a Mandalore. Una vez que llegaron, comenzaron a planear el rescate, la prisión estaba muy asegurada por lo que les tomó tres días para obtener los planos de la prisión. El plan consistía en que Sabine y su clan hicieran una distracción para que Kanan y Ezra pudieran entrar sin ser notados. Después buscarían en los paneles de control por Jun Wren.

Ellos comenzaron el plan y Kanan y Ezra entraron con éxito, buscaron al padre de Sabine en el panel de control, pero no había nada así que tuvieron que usar la Fuerza en algunos guardias hasta que finalmente descubrieron dónde tenían a Jun. Fueron a su celda que estaba en la parte más baja de la prisión pero finalmente le encontraron. Se las arreglaron para encargarse de los soldados que se pusieron en su camino y salir, como se dirigían hacia el Guantelete. Mientras entraban Ezra sintió una advertencia a través de la Fuerza, así que se dio la vuelta y vio que un soldado estaba apuntando su arma hacia Sabine por lo que corrió y se puso delante de él recibiendo el disparo.

Sabine: “¡EZRA! ”

Sabine disparó contra el soldado y tomó a Ezra en el barco. Intentaron detener la pérdida de sangre mientras regresaban a su casa. Una vez que llegaron, llevaron a Ezra a la bahía médica. Kanan y Sabine siguieron a los doctores, pero les hicieron esperar afuera. Kanan y Sabine estaban muy preocupados por Ezra. Esperaron lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que salió un doctor.

Kanan: “¿Cómo está?”

Doctor: “Está bien, afortunadamente el disparo no le golpeó el corazón, así que en una semana él estará bien, todavía mantendremos un ojo en él”.

Kanan: “Gracias”.

Después de que el doctor dejó Kanan y Sabine entraron en la habitación para ver a Ezra en la cama dormido. Kanan se sentó en una silla al lado de Ezra; Sabine también le iba a ver, pero su hermano le llamó. Sabine dejó diciéndole a Kanan que vendría más tarde; se fue con su hermano y se reunió con sus padres. Se alegró de verle a salvo y le abrazó. Su padre le dijo a Ursa y Tristan que iba a dar un paseo con Sabine y hablar de lo que había estado haciendo desde que abandonó la academia.

Sabine y Jun caminaron mientras Sabine le contaba acerca de su tripulación, que consideraba como otra familia, pero hablaba sobre los momentos en que estaba con Ezra. Jun inmediatamente supo que su hijo estaba enamorado de Ezra, pero quería asegurarse así que le preguntó a su hijo si el amaba al joven Jedi.

Jun: “Sabine, ¿le amas?”

Sabine se sorprendió al principio por la repentina pregunta que su padre había hecho, no sabía qué decir estaba demasiado sorprendido y sus palabras se entrecortaron.

Sabine: “B-Bueno... Ves... Yo-Yo... No... ¿Sí-Sí? Creo que sí”.

Jun rió entre dientes ante la reacción de su hijo y puso una mano en su hombro.

Jun: “Definitivamente estás enamorado de él, debes decirle”.

Sabine: “P-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y si no me quiere de la misma manera? ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?”

Un montón de preguntas pasaron por su mente pensando en las peores cosas que podrían suceder si Ezra rechazaba sus sentimientos.

Jun: “Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo confieses, debes hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde”.

Sabine asintió con la cabeza, pero decidió dejarlo hasta que Ezra estuviera completamente curado. Pasó una semana y Kanan nunca dejó el lado de su Padawan excepto para comer o ir al baño, mientras Sabine seguía guiando a su gente contra el Imperio. Ezra fue finalmente capaz de salir de la bahía médica, una vez que fue capaz de salir Sabine le preguntó si podía hablar con él. Ezra asintió y siguió a Sabine a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Ezra miró su habitación viendo un montón de pinturas que Sabine hizo cuando estaba con su familia, mientras Sabine se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta para que no fueran interrumpidos. Sabine le dijo a Ezra que se sentara con él en su cama, lo que Ezra hizo.

Sabine: “Sabes que estaba muy preocupado, ¿verdad?”

Ezra asintió sin saber qué decir.

Sabine: “Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero verte en esa cama fue duro”.

Ezra: “Lo siento”.

Ezra abrazó a Sabine para consolarle hasta que Sabine rompió el silencio.

Sabine: “Ezra... hay algo importante que siempre quise preguntarte”.

Ezra: “¿Qué es Sabine? ”

Sabine: “Yo-Yo ... te amo Ezra”.

Sabine dijo y besó a Ezra, Ezra se sorprendió por lo que Sabine estaba haciendo, pero devolvió el beso. Sabine se sorprendió al principio, pero contento de que Ezra no le rechazara así que metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Ezra girando y chupando su lengua mientras exploraba su boca. Sabine quería aprovechar el momento, así que comenzó a desnudar a Ezra, hasta que tuvo a Ezra completamente desnudo, lamió uno de sus labios y comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho de Ezra mientras jugaba con el otro con la mano.

Ezra empezó a gemir sintiendo una nueva sensación atravesar su cuerpo, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, así que no podía parar de gemir. La otra mano de Sabine se movió más abajo y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Ezra mientras él lamía su cuerpo marcándole asegurándose de que su cuerpo era suyo.

Ezra gimió y gimió hasta que se vino lo que hizo sonreír a Sabine feliz de hacer que Ezra sienta placer, no podía esperar, ya esperó durante años para conseguir a Ezra en su cama y ahora le tenía. Abrió las piernas de Ezra para tener acceso a su culo. Ezra le miró un poco confundido pero Sabine le calmó.

Sabine: “No te preocupes de Ezra, va a doler un poco al principio, pero pasará pronto”.

Sabine desabrochó sus pantalones y perforó a Ezra con su pene con un empuje. Ezra gritó de dolor sintiéndose perforado y sintió como si estuviera siendo partido en dos. Una vez que Sabine consiguió meter su polla en el interior, esperó un poco para que Ezra se acostumbrara a él, y luego comenzó a moverse. Ezra le pidió que se detuviera y gritó de dolor, después de unos minutos empezó a acostumbrarse a él y comenzó a gemir diciéndole a Sabine que fuera más rápido y más duro lo que Sabine hizo. Sabine seguía golpeando dentro de él mientras acariciaba su polla hasta que ambos se vinieron. Sabine besó a Ezra de nuevo y murmuró a través del beso.

Sabine: “Te amo Ezra”.

Ezra: “Yo también te amo”.

Después de eso decidieron conseguir una siesta para descansar abrazándose el uno al otro. Después de algunas horas fueron a ver a Kanan desde que Ezra y Kanan se iban en unos minutos. Fueron todo el camino tomados de la mano, cuando Kanan y la familia de Sabine vieron esto se sintieron felices por ambos adolescentes.

Kanan: “Entonces, ¿estás preparado para ir? ”

Ezra asintió con la cabeza y mientras Kanan y Ezra iban a la nave Sabine les detuvo, Kanan y Ezra le miraron confundidos pero lo que Sabine hizo les sorprendió. Sabine entregó el Sable Oscuro a su padre y le dijo a su familia que les extrañaría. Su familia ya sabía que Sabine se iría, pero le dejaron ir porque esto haría feliz a Sabine. Sabine les abrazó y se fue con Kanan y Ezra a la nave, volviendo a la tripulación Espíritu, a su familia, a donde pertenecía su corazón, y él estaría dondequiera que estuviese Ezra.

 


	9. 8.- Kanan x Ezra

**Este one-shot tomará tiempo después de “Fuego a Través de la Galaxia”, solicitado por** Amazing_Dog

La tripulación acababa de lograr recuperar a Kanan y salir vivos del destructor estelar de Tarkin y escapar del Imperio gracias a otras células Rebeldes y Fulcrum que se reveló como Ahsoka Tano. Todos, excepto Hera, se sorprendieron al saber que había más células Rebeldes y otro Jedi con ellos. Sin embargo Kanan y Ezra se excusaron y se fueron a su cabina, ahora mismo lo único que querían era estar en compañía del otro.

La tripulación sabía de su relación desde hace 3 semanas y estaban muy contentos de verles así. Kanan y Ezra se sentaron en su cama abrazándose y no dejando que el otro se fuera para asegurarse de que esto era real y no un sueño. Estaban de nuevo juntos, sentían que era real y no un sueño.

Empezaron a sentir el calor alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a besarse batallando con sus lenguas, al final Kanan ganó y dominó la lengua de Ezra. Kanan deslizó sus manos a través de la camisa de Ezra y comenzó a tocar sus pezones excitando a Ezra que comenzó a gemir mientras Ezra lamía el cuello de Kanan y empezó a quitar la camisa de Kanan y la armadura del hombro. Pronto ambos estaban desnudos y Ezra se acostó en la cama mientras Kanan tomaba el lubricante y empezaba a introducir sus dedos dentro de él.

Ezra gimió más cuando Kanan empezó a tijerear. Entonces Kanan metió su polla dentro de él empujando dentro de él tan profundamente como él podía sintiendo las paredes interiores de Ezra que se aferraban alrededor de él lo que le despertó más y más. Ezra siguió gimiendo mientras Kanan golpeaba en su punto dulce así que Ezra puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kanan y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras abrazaba a Kanan firmemente. Kanan abrazó a Ezra de vuelta y después de unos cuantos golpes ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo no estaban satisfechos por lo que hicieron otra ronda, y una tercera y muchas más en diferentes posiciones hasta que sus cuerpos fueron drenados de energía. Al final se acostaron en su cama acurrucándose el uno al otro y poniéndose una manta alrededor de ellos cayendo en un dulce sueño de estar juntos y soñando con una época en la que el Imperio no estaría más y había paz en la galaxia otra vez.

 


	10. 9.- Sabine (Chico) x Ezra

**One-shot solicitado por** Zery **tomará tiempo después de “Visiones y Voces”**

Después de lo sucedido en Dathomir, Kanan, Sabine y Ezra regresaron a la base y Sabine y Ezra fueron a su cabina para pasar tiempo juntos. Después de su experiencia con las Hermanas de la Noche Sabine se sintió un poco diferente, sentía que quería hacer cosas malas con Ezra y excitarle mucho, sabía que Ezra se sentía culpable de lo que pasó allí, así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

Sabine: “Ezra, ¿algo está mal?”

Ezra: “Es que sigo sintiendo que lo que pasó en Dathomir fue mi culpa”.

Sabine: “Ezra no lo fue, fue culpa de Maul, pero sé una manera de desviar tu mente de eso”.

Ezra le miró confundido, pero después de asentir, Sabine le dijo que se acostara en la cama así que lo hizo y luego le dijo a Ezra que cerrara los ojos y no los abriera hasta que él dijera. Ezra hizo lo que le dijo, Sabine tomó algunas cuerdas que tenía en su habitación y ató las muñecas de Ezra en la cabecera de la cama, luego quitó las botas de Ezra y ató los tobillos de Ezra a cada esquina del extremo de la cama. Ezra se sorprendió por lo que Sabine estaba haciendo así que abrió sus ojos.

Una vez que vio cómo estaba comenzó a luchar en las cuerdas, pero Sabine le vio y dijo.

Sabine: “Chico malo Ezzy, te dije que no podías abrir los ojos hasta que dije que podías; ahora tendré que usar otros métodos”.

Ezra miró confundido y asustado hacia su compañero, nunca actuaba así y esto empezaba a asustarle, así que empezó a luchar con más fuerza en las restricciones, pero estaban estrechamente atadas, luego vio a Sabine poniendo una venda en los ojos por lo que entró en pánico.

Ezra: “Sabine, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Esto no es gracioso?!”

Sabine se inclinó hacia el oído de Ezra y susurró.

Sabine: “Tienes razón, la parte divertida comenzará pronto”.

Dijo mientras le lamía la oreja, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sabine siguió provocando a Ezra tocando un poco su miembro o lamiendo el cuello de Ezra dejando chupetones, Sabine tomó su tiempo para burlarse de Ezra haciéndole más excitado y al mismo tiempo desesperado por más placer, tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a rasgar la camisa de Ezra en la mitad. Una vez que lo hizo tenía el pecho de Ezra a la vista, así que comenzó a lamer sus pezones, besar, chupar y morder sus pezones haciéndolos duros, cuando estaban lo suficientemente duros puso pinzas en sus pezones haciendo a Ezra sentir algo nuevo.

Ezra por alguna razón no entendía que estaba excitado de hacer esto mientras su miembro se endurecía más y más cada vez que Sabine le tocaba. Sabine se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo de repente todo lo que decepcionó a Ezra, Sabine solo se rió y le dijo a Ezra que pidiera más. Ezra parecía resistir un poco, pero quería sentir más placer.

Ezra: “Por favor, Sabine te lo ruego, dame más”.

Sabine: “Lo haré si dices “Por favor Maestro””.

Ezra se sorprendió al principio, él realmente estaba conociendo a un Sabine nuevo que él no conocía, este Sabine era más dominante que con él quien él estaba normalmente. Ezra debatió sobre qué hacer, pero su respuesta se produjo automáticamente al sentir que Sabine tocaba a su miembro de nuevo.

Ezra: “Por favor Maestro”.

Sabine sonrió complacido por conseguir lo que quería, así que empezó a lamer el pene de Ezra excitando a Ezra más, sintió que la polla de Ezra se calentaba más en su boca mientras seguía chupándole, cuando sentía que la polla de Ezra estaba preparada para venirse paró y puso una cuerda alrededor de su polla deteniéndole de correrse. Ezra jadeó pero la lengua de Sabine le calló de inmediato.

Sabine: “¿Quieres venirte?”

Ezra asintió con ganas de venirse.

Sabine: “Entonces primero tendrás que complacerme mi pequeño Ezzy”.

Ezra no sabía qué hacer hasta que sintió cómo Sabine volvía su cabeza hacia un lado y le daba con la polla en la mejilla, sabiendo lo que quería Ezra tomó la polla de Sabine dentro de su boca y comenzó a lamerla. Sabine no estaba satisfecho, así que tiró de su polla más profunda haciendo a Ezra amordazar lo que sólo le excito más, siguió dejando que Ezra le chupara hasta que sintió que su polla estaba cerca de su ápice y uniformemente se vino haciendo a Ezra beber su semilla. Salió y se colocó entre las piernas de Ezra, desató sus piernas y las abrió y luego perforó a Ezra. Ezra gritó de dolor mientras Sabine seguía golpeando con fuerza dentro de él.

Después de un tiempo Ezra comenzó a gemir en voz alta excitando a Sabine cada vez más, Sabine siguió empujando mientras lamía el cuerpo sudoroso de Ezra dejando más marcas en su pertenencia.

Sabine: “¿Quieres ser liberado Ezzy?”

Ezra: “Sí, por favor Sabine, déjame venirme”.

Sabine: “Sólo si dices que me perteneces por siempre”.

Ezra: “Sí, soy tuyo Sabine, ahora por favor déjame venirme”.

Sabine sonrió y llenó a Ezra con su semilla mientras quitaba el cordón dejando que Ezra también se corriera, ambos jadearon pesadamente mientras Sabine se inclinaba hacia la oreja de Ezra y le susurraba.

Sabine: “Ahora sólo eres mío Ezzy”.

Y Ezra cayó inconsciente mientras Sabine tomaba una manta y se acostaba con Ezra envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él pensando en más cosas que hacer con su Ezra.

 


	11. 10.- Sabine (Chico) x Ezra x Clon Sabine (Chico)

**Solicitado por** Zery

La tripulación estaba en una misión fueron a Camino, oyeron que el Imperio estaba haciendo nuevos Clones y crearon con éxito uno para infiltrarse en los Rebeldes y actuar como un espía. Ellos lograron entrar y encontrar al Clon, cuando llegaron vieron que el Clon era de Sabine, pero no estaba operativo y no tenía ninguna orden específica. Era como si fuera otro Sabine, no sabían qué hacer, así que decidieron llevarle a su base y ver cómo era.

Se las arreglaron para escapar y regresar a su base, una vez que estaban allí despertaron al Clon, miraron entre el Sabine real y el Clon, eran exactamente igual excepto que Sabine Clon tenía un número en su espalda que le identificó como un Clon.

Ellos decidieron que lo mejor sería que el Clon se quedara con la tripulación Espíritu, Clon Sabine se quedó con ellos y les ayudó con todo, aunque no era tan pacífico como querían. A veces, ambos Sabines discutieron sobre quién iría a una misión, carrera de suministros, o conseguir Intel con Ezra ya que ambos le querían.

Ezra suspiró molesto pensando en cómo diablos se metió en este lío, así que siempre terminaron yendo juntos, Ezra iría a veces con Kanan con la excusa de meditar para obtener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo lo cual Kanan realmente no le importaba, siendo las cosas como eran entendió las razones del chico, así que Kanan y Ezra pasarían momentos de padre/hijo juntos.

A medida que pasaban las semanas Sabine le contó a su Clon todo lo que hizo con Ezra y cuando habló de algo especial el Clon le preguntó si podían hacerlo con Ezra, que Ezra lo disfrutaría más, Sabine dijo que sí.

Esperaron hasta que toda la tripulación, a excepción de Sabine, Ezra y Clon Sabine, permanecieron en el Espíritu mientras los demás iban a una misión con el Fantasma. Sabine fue a preparar algo para beber para los tres, cuando lo hizo bebieron, pero lo que Ezra no sabía era que Sabine puso algo en su bebida y se quedó dormido sobre la mesa.

Ezra empezó a despertar y se encontró encima de una manta en el suelo en medio de su cabina y la de Sabine, estaba desnudo y sus brazos y piernas estaban atados juntos, trató de llamar a alguien por ayuda pero encontró que una bola de mordaza transpirable estaba en su boca. Empezó a entrar en pánico, pero luego ambos Sabines entraron en la cabina, Ezra les miró y vio que en sus ojos había lujuria.

Empezó a luchar en las restricciones cuando ambos adolescentes se le acercaron.

Sabine: “Shh, no te preocupes, Ezra solo queremos divertirnos solo tendrás dos en lugar de uno”.

Sabine empezó a lamer el pezón de Ezra mientras el otro le chupaba el otro. Mientras uno tocaba su miembro, el otro le estaba perforando el agujero con los dedos. Ezra no pudo refrenar sus gemidos, ya que ambos Sabines jugaban con su cuerpo, no sabía lo se metió en sus cabezas, quería salir de esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo no quería.

Ambos Sabines se detuvieron y volvieron a Ezra sobre su estómago, uno puso su polla dentro de su boca mientras el otro puso su lengua dentro de Ezra asegurándose de prepararle. Ezra gimió más fuerte sintiendo la repentina intromisión, no podía mantenerlo más, así que se vino en la boca de Sabine. Sabine bebió todo y sonrió; se levantó, quitó la mordaza a Ezra y puso su polla delante de él.

Sabine: “Chúpalo”.

Ezra empezó a chupar la polla de Sabine como el Clone entró en el agujero de Ezra golpeando repetidamente. Continuaron así hasta que los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Cambiaron de posición y lo hicieron de diferentes maneras. En la última ronda Sabine estaba dentro de él como Ezra estaba lamiendo la polla de Clon Sabine mientras el Clon le estaba chupando al final se vinieron y cayeron en el suelo abrazados con Ezra en el medio y se fueron a dormir sabiendo que de ahora en adelante ellos tendrían mucha más diversión.

 


	12. 11.- Zeb x Ezra

**One-shot solicitado por** FireUpTheIQ **tomará tiempo después de “Las Leyendas de Lasat”**

La tripulación regresaba a Lothal después de dejar a la gente de Zeb en ese planeta. Ezra estaba leyendo en su litera mientras Zeb estaba durmiendo, Zeb estaba teniendo una pesadilla de lo que pasó con su pueblo en Lasan, y ahora vio cómo su gente fue nuevamente asesinada en el nuevo planeta. Empezó a moverse en su litera y decir “No, ¡parad! ¡No mi gente!” lo cual Ezra notó bajándose de su litera. Sacudió a Zeb tratando de despertarle, pero no funcionó.

Ezra: “Vamos, Zeb, es sólo una pesadilla no es real”.

Ezra no sabía qué hacer, por lo que sólo hizo lo único que le vino a la mente, abrazó al Lasat, parecía que Zeb sintió el abrazo mientras abrazaba a Ezra y empezaba a llorar en su hombro. Esto sorprendió a Ezra ya que nunca vio a Zeb llorar ni cuando encontraron las armas que mataron a su especie. Dejó que Zeb llorara en su hombro tanto como quisiera hasta que se detuvo, abrió los ojos y vio a Ezra, se sintió avergonzado, pero Ezra le calmó de nuevo.

Ezra: “Está bien Zeb, no tienes que estar avergonzado, todo el mundo llora, la gente llora porque pasó por muchas cosas no por debilidad”.

Zeb se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero luego se sintió feliz cuando Ezra comprendió lo que sintió, y de repente besó a Ezra. Ezra se sorprendió no sabía por qué Zeb estaba haciendo esto; era verdad que tenía un gusto en el Lasat, pero nunca supuso que le besaría. Zeb rompió el beso y parecía avergonzado de lo que había hecho, no quería que el niño le odiara así que trató de decir perdón, pero fue cortado por Ezra besándole.

Se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente devolvió el beso, estaba muy feliz de que Ezra también le amara. El calor llegó a ellos y comenzaron a desvestirse, Zeb lamió el cuerpo de Ezra satisfecho escuchando los gemidos dulces de Ezra, metió sus dedos dentro de Ezra lo que sorprendió al niño, al principio se sintió incómodo, pero más tarde comenzó a gemir por la sensación de querer más. Cuando Zeb sintió que estaba listo, sacó los dedos y se posicionó con el agujero de Ezra. Ezra se sorprendió al ver la polla de Zeb, era grande, así que se preguntó cómo encajaría dentro de él.

Zeb empezó a entrar lentamente dejando que Ezra se acostumbrara a su polla, mientras le lamía para mantener su mente entretenida. Hasta que logró entrar completamente, entonces comenzó a mover al niño de arriba abajo en su polla lentamente después más rápido mientras acariciaba su polla. Ambos estaban sintiendo pura felicidad mientras Zeb lamía el cuerpo de Ezra saboreando su sudor, después de unos cuantos empujones se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Zeb: “Te amo Ezra”.

Ezra: “Te amo también Zebby”.

Con eso ambos se fueron a dormir felices de tener el uno al otro y no ocultar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

 


	13. 12.- Zeb x Ezra

**Solicitado por** EzraBridgerIsMyLove (De Wattpad)

Ezra y Zeb tenían un secreto eran folla amigos, nadie en la tripulación sabía de su relación. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y estaban juntos, Ezra empezó a querer algo más que solo sexo, quería tener una relación real con Zeb. Sin embargo, Zeb no quería nada serio sólo quería divertirse, no quería una relación.

Ezra decidió que ya era hora de que tuvieran una conversación seria y discutieran sobre ello, se dirigió a su cabina sabiendo que iba a encontrar a Zeb allí, cuando entró vio que Zeb acababa de despertar de una siesta.

Zeb: “Hey amigo, ¿qué pasa?”

Ezra: “Zeb, tenemos que hablar”.

Zeb se sentó en su cama y esperó a que Ezra continuara, Ezra pensó en qué decir y después de algunos minutos de pensar empezó.

Ezra: “Bueno, ya sabes cómo tú y yo somos amigos para divertirnos”.

Zeb asintió sin saber qué quería Ezra.

Ezra: “Zeb quiero algo más que solo sexo… Quiero tener una relación real”.

Zeb le miró sorprendido, no esperaba eso venir, se rascó la nuca y dijo.

Zeb: “Lo siento Ezra, pero no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, yo… Yo sólo quiero un amigo para divertirme”.

Una vez dijo eso esperaba que Ezra le gritara o se enojara, pero no supuso lo que le dijo.

Ezra: “Lo entiendo, supongo que es lo único que quieres de mí entonces”.

Zeb miró a Ezra y vio en sus ojos tristeza y decepción, sintió su corazón doler, pero estaba decidido con su elección, Ezra se levantó y salió de la cabina y fue al Fantasma para meditar y calmarse, tanto como quisiera estar enojado con Zeb no podía si eso era lo que Zeb quería él lo respetaría.

Pasaron los días y Zeb y Ezra siguieron siendo sólo folla amigos, Zeb pensó que Ezra tal vez se olvidó de la idea de ser algo más. Las cosas cambiaron cuando un nuevo miembro se unió a la tripulación, fue Jai, el amigo de Ezra de la academia Imperial. El resto decidió que sería mejor que Ezra y Jai compartieran una habitación.

Desde que Jai se unió a la tripulación Ezra pasó más tiempo con Jai, Zeb al principio no le importó y pensó que era porque eran amigos muy cercanos, pero a medida que pasaban los días Ezra dejó de visitar a Zeb y se quedó más tiempo con Jai, sintiéndose celoso.

Días después Jai y Ezra dijeron al resto que eran una pareja ahora lo que sorprendió a todos, pero Zeb no sólo se sorprendió sino que también se sintió celoso, no sabía por qué pero se sentía como Ezra le dejó por otro. Después de lo que dijeron se fue a su cabina diciendo que iba a dormir, como entró Ezra llegó diciendo que se le olvidó un bloc de datos que tenía, fue cuando Zeb le preguntó lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Zeb: “Así que ahora estás con Jai”.

Ezra: “Sí”.

Zeb: “Me dejaste por él”.

Ezra: “Mira Zeb, no querías nada serio y Jai sí, no debería ser de tu interés ya que solo pensaste en nosotros como folla amigos, entiende que ahora estoy con Jai porque quiere algo serio conmigo, ¿vale?”

Zeb se quedó en silencio mientras Ezra salía de la habitación, sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, era cierto que no quería nada en serio con el chico, pero ahora sentía que no quería dejarle ir, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso. Se sentía con el corazón roto cada vez que veía a Ezra y a Jai juntos, pero también sabía que era su culpa, él era el que le dijo a Ezra que no quería una relación, pero sólo ahora comprendía lo equivocado que estaba.

Después de unos días estaba en su cabina tratando de dormir pero no podía, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en su estupidez dejando que Ezra se fuera cuando de repente un Ezra lloroso se le acercó y le abrazó. Al principio se sorprendió, pero devolvió el abrazo y trató de consolar al niño, después de que se calmó le preguntó qué pasó.

Ezra: “J-Jai me estaba e-engañando”.

Eso hizo que Zeb quisiera golpear a ese chico por hacer llorar a Ezra, pero en este momento su atención estaba con Ezra, le consoló lo mejor que pudo hasta que Ezra dejó de sollozar. Ezra iba a decir algo, pero Zeb le interrumpió.

Zeb: “Ezra, sé que es repentino, pero realmente quiero tener algo serio contigo, sólo cuando te vi con Jai me di cuenta de que quería algo contigo”.

Ezra se sorprendió por la confesión de Zeb y se sintió muy feliz, sabiendo que Zeb realmente quería algo con él le hizo olvidar a Jai y sólo se centró en Zeb por lo que le besó. Zeb le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo dos veces y pronto ambos estaban desnudos y complaciéndose. Ezra estaba por encima de Zeb chupándole mientras Zeb estaba tendido en la cama chupando a Ezra y metiendo sus dedos dentro de él. Zeb se aseguró de preparar a Ezra ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron.

Una vez que Ezra estaba preparado, él entró en Ezra y puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a empujar profundamente dentro de Ezra haciendo a Ezra gemir con cada empuje, ambos sabían que lo echaron tanto de menos como las paredes de Ezra se agarraban alrededor de la polla de Zeb mientras el pene de Zeb se calentaba dentro de él. Al final se vinieron al mismo tiempo, pero no estaban satisfechos y siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que se les agotó la energía, se acurrucaron el uno con el otro y se quedaron dormidos. En la cena, le dijeron a la tripulación que estaban juntos y la tripulación les felicitó, mientras Zeb y Ezra soltaban un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que ya no tenían que ocultar su relación.

 


	14. 13.- Zeb x Ezra x Kallus

**Solicitado por** FireUpTheIQ **tomará tiempo entre la temporada 3 y la temporada 2**

Kallus caminaba por los pasillos del Espíritu, estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer, todo lo que hacía antes era trabajar para el Imperio, entrenar a los cadetes, arrestar a los Rebeldes; pero ahora era un Rebelde. Estaba a punto de ir a la sala de entrenamiento hasta que pasó junto a la habitación compartida de Zeb y Ezra y oyó ruidos extraños. Kanan, Hera y Chopper estaban en una carrera de suministros y desde entonces Ezra y Zeb no aparecieron.

Kallus decidió abrir la puerta para ver qué causaba ese ruido y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró. Vio a Zeb y a Ezra besándose mientras se quitaban la ropa del otro. Le miraron y todo parecía congelarse. Kallus estaba a punto de irse hasta que Zeb agarró su brazo y le tiró hacia dentro, una vez que Kallus estaba en la cabina, Zeb cerró la puerta con llave.

Zeb: “Parece que alguien descubrió nuestro secreto Ezra”.

Kallus: “¿Qué secreto?”

Ezra: “Somos una pareja, pero nadie de la tripulación sabe, excepto tú”.

Zeb: “Que deberíamos hacer ahora, podría decirle a los demás”.

Ezra lo pensó hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza.

Ezra: “Todavía podemos divertirnos”.

Dijo Ezra mientras lamía uno de sus labios. Ambos Zeb y Kallus le miraron sorprendidos hasta que Ezra se acercó a Kallus y ató las manos detrás de su espalda y luego comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Kallus: “¿¡Ezra?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Para?!”

Ezra simplemente le ignoró y tomó la polla de Kallus dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparle. Zeb se sorprendió al principio por lo que su pareja estaba haciendo, pero decidió unirse por lo que se arrodilló y empezó a lamer el agujero de Ezra. Kallus luchó contra las restricciones, trató de resistirse, pero sintió como su miembro se endurecía dentro de la boca de Ezra. Ezra notó esto y le chupó más fuerte haciendo que Kallus gimiera hasta que se vino, Ezra tragó todo el semen.

Ezra: “Parece que te gustó Kallus”.

Kallus se ruborizó como Ezra le besó y metió en su lengua dentro de él; pronto Kallus se encontró disfrutando de esto y haciendo girar su lengua con la de Ezra. Ezra rompió el beso mientras sentía que Zeb entraba en él, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a gemir mientras Zeb golpeaba dentro de él. Kallus se excitó viendo a Esdras así, lo que Ezra notó, así que comenzó a chuparle de nuevo.

Continuaron hasta que Zeb se vino dentro de Ezra, después de eso Ezra se puso en el regazo de Kallus y puso su polla dentro de él. Kallus gimió sintiendo las paredes de Ezra apretando alrededor de su polla. Zeb se unió a ellos y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Ezra, Kallus vio esto y quiso apartar la vista, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Observó cómo Zeb tocaba los pezones de Ezra.

Zeb: “Vamos Kallus, chuparlos, Ezra lo disfrutará más”.

Kallus hizo lo que Zeb le dijo y comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Ezra, chupándolo y mordiéndolo haciendo que Ezra gimiera, Zeb se excitó por los gemidos de Ezra girando su cabeza y metió en su polla dentro de la boca de Ezra dejando que Ezra le chupara.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que los tres se vinieron. Sin embargo, continuaron teniendo relaciones sexuales hasta que fueron drenados y se acostaron en la cama jadeando pesadamente.

Ezra: “Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros Kallus”.

Kallus sólo asintió con la cabeza y Ezra sonrió sabiendo que ahora tendría más diversión, a Zeb no le importó mientras Ezra estuviera feliz, luego los tres durmieron acurrucados con Ezra en el medio.

 


	15. 14.- Maul x Ezra

**One-shot solicitado por** Cassturn93 (De AO3)  **que será durante la temporada 3**

Ezra fue enviado a una misión en solitario, parecía que un pequeño grupo de Rebeldes estaban en problemas y decidieron enviarle sólo a él, ya que el resto de la tripulación Espíritu estaba en otra misión. Una vez que llegó fue a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que dejó la Base Chopper, pero se encogió de hombros.

Entró en el edificio y buscó a los Rebeldes, el edificio estaba desolado, Ezra siguió buscando, pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando iba a irse oyó un ruido detrás de él, así que se volvió pero no vio nada, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Ezra empezó a despertar sin saber que sucedió hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación trató de moverse y vio que estaba atado a la cama y lo que le sorprendió fue que estaba desnudo.

Empezó a luchar contra las restricciones hasta que alguien entró en la habitación, la luz repentina le cegó, después de un tiempo pudo ver una figura y lo que vio no le gustó. Vio a Maul con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Ezra: “¡¿Maul?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Déjame ir?!”

Maul: “Desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlo Ezra; sabes hay algo que he querido de ti desde hace mucho tiempo”.

Maul dijo acercándose al adolescente, se deleitó viendo el miedo y el pánico en los ojos de Ezra, se agachó susurrado en su oído.

Maul: “Te complacerá no te preocupes, te enseñaré algo tu nuevo”.

Dijo mientras le lamía la oreja enviando escalofríos a través de la espina dorsal de Ezra. Ezra comenzó a luchar más en pánico aún más cuando Maul tocó a Ezra en todo su cuerpo.

Maul: “Relájate Aprendiz, esto agradará a ambos mucho, voy a asegurarme de hacerte sentir esto y hacer que quieras quedarte conmigo”.

Maul seguía tocando a Ezra mientras él seguía excitando a Ezra diciéndole cosas que él iba a hacerle. Ezra empezó a imaginar todo lo que el Zabrak le dijo y por alguna razón que no entendía empezó a excitarse. Maul notó esto y siguió tirando diciendo más cosas. Maul quería marcar al niño, así que empezó a lamerle el cuello, el pecho, el estómago y empezar de nuevo a dejar marcas en todo su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron, una tocaba su miembro erecto mientras que con la otra le agrupaba el culo.

Ezra gimió sintiendo que Maul le tocaba y dejaba de luchar, su cuerpo no le obedecía más como su cabeza le decía que siguiera luchando, su cuerpo estaba sintiendo sus toques y quería más. Ezra trató de resistir tanto como pudo, así que se mordió el labio sin dejar que Maul obtuviera lo que quería. Maul notó esto y él quería que el adolescente gimiera más.

Maul: “Chico malo Ezra, no quería usar esto, pero no me dejas otra opción”.

Maul fue a la mesita de noche y tomó algo de ella, forzó a Ezra a abrir la boca y puso una mordaza de bola en su boca, luego continuó a excitar a Ezra satisfaciéndose as sí mismo escuchando los gemidos de Ezra que ahora no podía detenerlos.

Maul: “Sí, eso es Ezra, gime deja que esto te llene, deja que el placer se apodere de ti”.

Maul percibió que el chico estaba a su límite como le desató y volvió a Ezra en su barriga, mientras Ezra pensaba que había terminado intentó moverse, pero Maul le agarró por las piernas y las abrió para tener libre acceso a su agujero. Ezra entonces se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y trató de moverse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Maul metió su lengua dentro de él, Ezra gimió sintiendo su lengua profundizando dentro de él mientras la lengua se movía. Maul continuó excitándole más hasta que Ezra estaba a punto de venirse, pero Maul inmediatamente puso un cordón alrededor de su polla no dejándole venirse.

Maul: “No te puedes correr, no hasta que haya terminado contigo Aprendiz”.

Maul lamió la columna vertebral de Ezra mientras le ponía tres dedos dentro de él mientras con la otra jugaba con sus pezones. Ezra gimió cada vez más sintiéndose perdido en el placer.

Maul: “Eso es Aprendiz gime más, solo te dejaré correrte si dices que eres mío”.

Dijo Maul mientras le quitaba la mordaza y acariciaba su barbilla.

Maul: “Vamos, dilo”.

Ezra: “Sí, te pertenezco a ti Maestro, por favor déjame correrme”.

Maul sonrió y soltó al chico dejándole correrse mientras le besaba metiendo su lengua girándola alrededor de la suya, dominando su lengua. Sin embargo, Ezra era sólo un sustituto para él, sólo usaría a este adolescente hasta que pudiera llegar a Luke y dominarle. Si no podía entonces le mataría y tomaría a Ezra para sí mismo. Siguió jugando con el adolescente y pensando qué más podía hacer. Sabía que su mente no estaba rota en absoluto, pero pronto lo estaría.

 


	16. 15.- Sabine (Chico) x Ezra

**One-shot para** Cassturn93 (De Wattpad  & Fanfiction)  **disfruta**

Sabine y Ezra estaban solos en su cabina divirtiéndose; sin embargo las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Ezra encadenó a Sabine a la cama desnudo. Sabine se sorprendió al ver que Ezra era el dominante.

Ezra: “Siempre juegas conmigo; es hora de que juegue contigo”.

Ezra empezó a lamer a Sabine desde su cuello y bajando, su pecho, chupando y lamiendo sus pezones que hacían gemir a Sabine, Ezra continuaba lamiendo y excitando a Sabine mientras tocaba su miembro. Entonces Ezra sin previo aviso metió la polla de Sabine dentro de él y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Sabine se sorprendió y le dijo a Ezra a esperar y que era demasiado pronto, Sabine intentó su mejor no venirse pero Ezra apretado alrededor de él no podía tomarlo largo y se vino.

Ezra le miró con una sonrisa arrogante sabiendo que tuvo lo que quería. Pero esto sólo hizo a Sabine querer enseñar a Ezra quien era el dominante aquí. Él tomó fácilmente las cadenas y colocó a Ezra debajo de él, levantó las manos de Ezra y las encadenó.

Sabine: “Ahora es mi turno para divertirme”.

Sabine entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de Ezra mientras él pellizcaba los pezones con las manos, apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que Ezra gritara de sorpresa, entonces se inclinó y los succionó y los mordió duro haciendo a Ezra luchar más y más lo que sólo le excitó más, él también le mordió el cuello dejando marcas mientras que con una mano tocó su miembro.

Sabine siguió jugando con el cuerpo de Ezra hasta que ambos se corrieron, estaban jadeando pesadamente, pero a Sabine le gustaba esto y se inclinó a la oreja de Ezra.

Sabine: “Si quieres podemos jugar más veces así, pero recuerda que siempre seré el dominante”.

Dijo mientras lamía su oreja haciendo que Ezra gemir como Sabine empezó otra ronda, entonces Ezra se dio cuenta de que no era tan bueno provocar a su pareja, al menos provocar a Sabine.

 


	17. 16.- Thrawn x Ezra

La tripulación estaba ahora en una carrera de suministros, pero terminó en una trampa hecha por Thrawn, Thrawn estaba liderando a los soldados para coger a los Rebeldes. Tantas veces como les perderían se encontraron de nuevo. Sentían que nunca escaparían. Entonces una idea apareció en la cabeza de Zeb, antes alguien le vendió una poción extraña que le decía que haría caer a su enemigo, así que puso en un dardo el líquido y le dijo a Sabine que lo disparara a Thrawn.

Zeb logró sacar a todos los soldados y Sabine le disparó el dardo a Thrawn, le golpeó en el cuello pero fue como si no lo notara y tomó el dardo y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Zeb gruñó como le lanzó la botella y empezaron a correr de nuevo. Thrawn atrapó la botella y miró a los Rebeldes escapando, pero su mirada sólo atrapó a un Rebelde, Ezra Bridger.

Thrawn volvió a su oficina, pensando en otro plan para coger a los Rebeldes, pero su mente sólo pensó en capturar uno específico, y los pensamientos que tenía sobre cuándo sería capaz de atraparle le sorprendieron al principio. Seguía pensando por qué hasta que sintió el deseo de tener al joven Jedi para él, como si se enamorara de él. Decidió ver en la botella y vio que era una poción de amor, iba a buscar una cura que le quitaría eso, pero algo le detuvo y su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos de lo que podía hacer con el pequeño Jedi. Pronto estaba planeando un plan para cogerle sin el Imperio sabiendo que le tenía. Thrawn sabía que el adolescente vivió en la vieja torre de comunicaciones, así que fue allí para ver si el adolescente estaba allí.

Ezra estaba en su torre, siempre venía a relajarse, se sentía más tranquilo que en el Espíritu, le dijo a Hera que se quedaría en su torre por la noche, así que por la mañana regresaría al Espíritu, de esta manera no se asustarían si no estaba en su habitación. Empezó a sentir frío, así que entró en la torre. Percibió que la Fuerza le estaba advirtiendo, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros ya que no veía nada malo. Justo cuando pasó la puerta, sintió una mano en su boca y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, luchó pero olió algo extraño y cayó inconsciente.

Ezra abrió los ojos para encontrarse una habitación que no reconocía, comenzó a entrar en pánico y trató de moverse, pero se encontró con las manos atadas a la cabeza de la cama y sin camisa. Empezó a luchar hasta que oyó que alguien venía, la puerta siseó abierta y vio a un conocido Chiss.

Ezra: “¡¿Thrawn?! ¡¿Déjame ir?!”

Dijo Ezra luchando cada vez más como el Chiss se acercó a él.

Thrawn: “Cálmate Ezra, no voy a hacerte daño, tengo otros intereses”.

Como Thrawn dijo tanto su nombre como “otros intereses” le enviaron escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Ezra no entendió lo que quería decir el Gran Almirante, pero continuó luchando contra sus restricciones. Thrawn deslizó su mano desde el muslo de Ezra hasta su pecho y agarró su barbilla.

Thrawn: “Para ser humano, eres muy atractivo, no crees”.

Dijo el Chiss mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Ahora Ezra se dio cuenta de lo que el Chiss quería y trató de liberarse, pero las restricciones estaban apretadas, luego sintió que Thrawn le besaba, le miraba sorprendido y cuando abrió la boca para protestar, el Chiss tomó eso como una invitación y deslizó su lengua dentro. Ezra sintió que su lengua giraba y chupaba alrededor de la suya, explorando su boca, Ezra rompió de su conmoción y le mordió la lengua. Thrawn se apartó del beso, pero no se dio por vencido.

Thrawn: “Hmmm… quizás con esto disfrutarás de esto más”.

Thrawn sacó la posición, bebió un poco y luego se inclinó hacia Ezra y le dio un beso Francés, mientras pasaba parte del líquido dentro de la boca de Ezra haciéndole beber. Ezra bebió la cosa y comenzó a sentirse extraño, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero miró a Thrawn y empezó a gustarle el Chiss y le dejo dominar su lengua. Thrawn sonrió y desató sus restricciones mientras Ezra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces Thrawn empezó a quitarse la ropa, una vez que estaba solo con sus bóxers Thrawn comenzó a lamer el cuerpo del adolescente, dejando marcas en todas partes y chupando los pezones mientras sus manos jugaban con su miembro por encima de sus pantalones excitándole. Su otra mano se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones tocando su culo y burlándose de su agujero con uno de sus dedos.

Ezra gimió sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus toques y gemía más, luego gritó cuando sintió uno de sus dedos entrando en él, entonces Thrawn agregó otro dedo comenzando a tijerearle. Al principio Ezra se sintió incómodo, pero luego comenzó a gemir, luego Thrawn metió un tercer dedo y eso le causó dolor a través de su cuerpo, Thrawn le dijo que se relajara mientras movía sus dedos dentro de él asegurándose de prepararle. Una vez que el agujero de Ezra se aflojó, sacó los dedos, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Ezra y deslizó los bóxers hacia abajo. Ezra se sorprendió al ver la polla de Thrawn, no sólo era grande sino también gruesa, y se preguntó cómo encajaría dentro de él.

Thrawn no le dio tiempo para decir nada mientras empezaba a entrar en el adolescente, Ezra sintió que su polla iba adentro y como él fue más profundo sentía un montón de dolor procedente de su parte inferior apretando alrededor de su polla. Thrawn siguió entrando hasta que entró por completo, luego comenzó a moverse. Ezra al principio gritaba de dolor cada vez que el Chiss entraba dentro de él, después de unos cuantos empujones sintió placer a través de su cuerpo y gimió excitando más al hombre por encima de él. Thrawn se lamió los labios encantado por la vista del adolescente completamente a su merced. Él siguió empujando dentro de él hasta que él se corrió dentro de él llenando al adolescente con su semilla lo que le hace venirse también.

Thrawn: “Buen chico, ahora te quedarás conmigo para siempre ¿cierto Ezzy?”

Ezra: “Sí, me quedaré contigo para siempre”.

Thrawn sonrió y besó al chico y comenzó a jugar con él de nuevo sabiendo que el chico nunca dejaría su lado a partir de ahora.

 


	18. 17.- Chopper (Humano) x Ezra

**Gracias a** JaeghonDekimis **por colaborar conmigo para este one-shot**

**AU: Chopper humano**

Era un día normal en el Espíritu, Hera estaba en la cabina comprobando que todo estaba bien, Sabine pintando, Zeb estaba en su cabina durmiendo una siesta, y Kanan y Ezra entrenaban fuera, pero Chopper estaba en su propia habitación. Chopper tenía un secreto que nadie sabía, él era gay y tenía un gusto en Ezra, cada día que le veía quería saltar por encima de él y probarle, pero no pudo, se abstuvo, pero su deseo sólo aumentó cada vez cuando le veía.

Un día la tripulación fue a una misión con algunos Rebeldes excepto Ezra y Chopper que se quedaron para cuidar del Espíritu. Chopper pensó que esta era su oportunidad para tomar un sabor de Ezra así que se coló en la habitación de Ezra y le vio dormido en su litera, se acercó a él y le perforó con un sedante durante unos minutos. Chopper sonrió y llevó a Ezra a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos Ezra empezó a despertar y vio que ya no estaba en su habitación, comenzó a entrar en pánico y se fue a mover, pero encontró que sus muñecas estaban atadas a la espalda y también los tobillos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Chopper mirándole.

Chopper: “Finalmente te despertaste, Ezzy”.

Ezra: “¡¿Chop, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Esto no es gracioso! Te juro que si esta es una de tus bromas-”

Chopper le silenció besándole haciendo que Ezra abriera sus ojos, Ezra se sorprendió Chopper le estaba besando pero por qué, luchó tratando de liberarse. Chopper notó esto y tomó su barbilla con una mano manteniéndole inmóvil mientras forzaba su lengua dentro de su boca. Ezra sintió su lengua y luchó más vívidamente, incluso trató de morderle la lengua, pero Chopper mantuvo su boca abierta. Chopper giró su lengua alrededor de la suya, dominando su lengua y saboreando cada centímetro de su boca. Una vez satisfecho, rompió el beso.

Chopper: “Ezzy eres tan dulce, quiero probar más de ti”.

Ezra iba a protestar, pero en su lugar soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de Chopper tocando su miembro y culo por encima de sus pantalones mientras le lamía el cuello. Él pasó la camisa de Ezra por encima de su cabeza haciéndola atascada en las restricciones mientras él besaba su pecho. Ezra se sorprendió y trató de refrenar sus gemidos fallando mientras sintiendo a Chopper lamiéndole todo el cuerpo y chupando sus pezones lo que le hacía gemir más fuerte.

Chopper se complacía en escuchar los gemidos de Ezra y quería probar la semilla de Ezra, así que le desató las piernas, le quitó los pantalones y tomó su pene dentro de su boca. Cuando empezó a lamerle y chuparle, Ezra le rogó que se detuviera mientras gemía incontrolablemente. Chopper le hizo garganta profunda hasta que Ezra arqueó su espalda viniéndose en su boca. Chopper lo tragó todo y se quedó mirando los ojos de Ezra lamiéndose uno de sus labios.

Chopper: “Fue muy dulce Ezzy, quieres probar el mío”.

Ezra le miró sorprendido cuando Chopper le movió y puso su rostro contra su entrepierna dejando que Ezra sintiera el notable miembro erecto en sus pantalones. Chopper se desabrochó los pantalones y forzó a su miembro dentro de la boca de Ezra, Ezra se atragantó con su miembro como Chopper le hizo hacerle garganta profunda, Chopper continuó moviendo sus caderas excitándose a sí mismo sintiendo su miembro más caliente dentro de la boca de Ezra hasta que se vino golpeando toda su longitud dentro de la boca de Ezra haciendo a Ezra soltar algunas lágrimas mientras se ve obligado a beber el esperma. Chopper mantuvo a Ezra así hasta que se tragó todo el semen, sacó su polla y volvió a Ezra en su tripa.

Ezra: “Chopper *Jadea* ¿Qué *Jadea* estás *Jadea* haciendo?”

Chopper no dijo nada mientras perforaba el ano de Ezra con su lengua, Ezra gritó de sorpresa, sintiendo la lengua de Chopper dentro de él y comenzó a luchar de nuevo, Chopper seguía moviendo su lengua vívidamente dentro de Ezra y agregando dos dedos más para abrir más su agujero y meter más profundamente su lengua haciendo gemir a Ezra. Una vez que estaba preparado, Chopper volvió a Ezra a su espalda y abrió sus piernas. Empezó a entrar lentamente en Ezra hasta que se detuvo completamente y se detuvo para dejar que Ezra se ajustara a él.

Una vez que la respiración de Ezra fue normal Chopper comenzó a moverse lamiendo su cuerpo y dejando marcas, lo que comenzó como gruñidos de dolor se convirtió en gemidos y pronto Ezra se perdió gimiendo para Chopper ir más rápido y más duro. Él felizmente obedeció y aumentó su ritmo mientras desataba las muñecas de Ezra mientras Ezra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Chopper siguió empujando dentro de Ezra hasta que él se vino dentro de Ezra llenándole con su semilla como Ezra se vino sobre sus tripas y pechos. Ambos jadearon pesadamente y se besaron de nuevo.

Chopper: “Te amo Ezzy”.

Ezra se sorprendió primero pero inmediatamente se sintió feliz de saber que Chopper le amaba.

Ezra: “Yo también te amo”.

Chopper le abrazó con fuerza sin dejarle ir. Ambos decidieron disfrutar de su tiempo juntos solos por lo que siguieron haciendo más rondas hasta que estaban completamente satisfechos y se quedaron dormidos juntos como Chopper puso una manta por encima de ellos. Lo que no sabían era que la tripulación llegó antes de tiempo y cuando llegaron les buscaron y les encontraron abrazados, pero les dejaron quedarse así y decidieron hablar con ellos una vez que despertaran.

 


	19. 18.- Zeb x Ezra x Kanan

**One-shot solicitado por** chasingtails (De Wattad)

**AU: Aquí Kanan y Ezra comparten la habitación en lugar de Zeb y Ezra.**

Era un día normal en el Espíritu; Kanan, Ezra y Zeb estaban en el Espíritu mientras Hera, Sabine y Chopper fueron a una misión durante dos días. Zeb estaba durmiendo mientras Kanan y Ezra estaban teniendo entrenamiento Jedi, durante el entrenamiento Kanan estaba más distraído viendo a su Padawan, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, especialmente su trasero, quería tomar a Ezra tanto, pero no quería asustar a su Padawan. Kanan tenía un secreto él era gay, sólo Hera lo sabía, y sabía que Kanan estaba enamorado de Ezra, Hera le dijo que se confesara a Ezra pero tenía miedo de que le rechazara.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, Ezra le dijo a Kanan que iba a tomar una ducha, Kanan solo asintió soñando con Ezra tomándose una ducha. Ezra fue a tomar la ducha, pero también notó el comportamiento extraño con Kanan; sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a la ducha. Él tomó una ducha larga y cuando él salió él notó que él no tomó un cambio de ropa, así que él envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y fue a su cabina. Cuando entró vio a Kanan en una posición meditativa como él abrió los ojos.

Kanan estaba tratando de aclarar su mente cuando abrió los ojos para ver a Ezra sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Ezra. Ezra le preguntó si estaba bien y se le acercó, él puso sus frentes juntas lo que hizo que Kanan se sonrojara más, Ezra le dijo que no parecía estar enfermo todavía con la cara a unos centímetros. Kanan ya no podía manejarlo y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ezra, mientras que con el otro puso su mano sobre la nuca de Ezra y le empujó hacia él besándole. Kanan profundizó el beso, después de unos minutos se sorprendió por Ezra devolviéndole el beso; sonrió sabiendo que Ezra no le rechazaba; puso a Ezra en su regazo y metió su lengua dentro de su boca saboreando y chupando su lengua mientras Ezra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejando que Kanan le dominara.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que oyeron el silbido de la puerta que se abría y se volvieron a ver a Zeb con una mirada de sorpresa, ellos también se congelaron. Zeb no podía creerlo Kanan y Ezra estaban juntos, sabía que estaba enamorado del chico, después de todo era bisexual y el chico parecía muy lindo para él, Sabine sabía que tenía sentimientos por él e insistió en decirle antes de que fuera muy tarde. Pero su mente se alejó viendo a Ezra sólo con una toalla. Se acercó a ellos mientras los dos hombres tragaban saliva preguntándose qué iba a decir Zeb, pero lo que hizo les sorprendió, tomó la barbilla de Ezra y le besó. Ezra se sorprendió, pero Kanan se sintió celoso y no quería dejar que Zeb tuviera a Ezra para sí mismo, así que comenzó a lamer el cuello de Ezra.

Ezra no sabía qué hacer Zeb le estaba besando mientras Kanan estaba lamiendo su cuerpo; él iba a decir algo cuando sintió que Zeb tocaba sus pezones lo que le hizo gemir, Kanan no quería dejar que Zeb tuviera toda la diversión, así que empezó a tocar el miembro de Ezra mientras chupaba el otro pezón excitando a Ezra cada vez más. Zeb lamió dos de sus dedos y perforó el agujero de Ezra lentamente asegurándose de no hacerle daño. Ezra se sintió más excitado y gimiendo cada vez más con la lengua de Zeb girando alrededor de la suya y el toque de ambos hombres.

Kanan no pudo aguantar más y giró a Ezra con la espalda hacia él y metió en su polla dentro de él lentamente. Ezra empezó a gritar sintiéndole dentro y gritó más cuando Kanan comenzó a moverse, Zeb quería sentirse satisfecho también, así que abrió su pantalón y puso su polla dentro de la boca de Ezra mientras empujaba dentro de él. Los gemidos amordazados de Ezra sólo excitaron más y más a Kanan y Zeb que aumentaron sus empujes. Siguieron empujando dentro de Ezra hasta que se vinieron llenando al niño con sus semillas. Sin embargo, aún no estaban satisfechos, así que Zeb tomó a Ezra y le puso a cuatro patas entrando en el chico con su polla mientras Kanan dejaba que Ezra le chupara. Zeb golpeó dentro de Ezra mientras Ezra movía su lengua alrededor del pene de Kanan, así se mantuvieron hasta que los tres se vinieron. Kanan, Ezra y Zeb siguieron teniendo sexo hasta que ya no pudieron. En la última ronda Zeb estaba golpeando dentro del chico mientras Kanan y Ezra se chupaban hasta que se vinieron. Ellos se acostaron en la litera abrazándose con Ezra en el medio y derivando a un tranquilo sueño.

**A/N: Las actualizaciones y las solicitudes serán más bajas porque tengo un montón de exámenes que vienen debido a la uni, así que por favor tened paciencia con vuestras peticiones. Que la Fuerza esté con vosotros y os vea a todos pronto.**

 


	20. 19.- Jai x Ezra x Mart

**One-shot solicitado por** Shikata_Ga_Nai **tomará tiempo después de “El Escuadrón de Hierro”**

Desde que Mart y sus amigos se unieron a la rebelión, él tenía un enamoramiento en alguien, ese alguien era un cierto Padawan que le hizo abrir los ojos y quiso proteger no sólo su planeta, sino también al resto de la galaxia. Al principio le admiraba, pero luego empezó a gustarle y terminó enamorándose de él. Siempre intentó quedarse con Ezra tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Sato y sus amigos también notaron esto y le dijeron que debía tratar de llamar la atención de Ezra si realmente estaba enamorado de él.

Mart estaba feliz de saber que le apoyaban así que trató de confesarse a Ezra, pero siempre retrocedió en el último momento cuando Ezra le estaba mirando. No podía evitarlo, porque para él Ezra era perfecto, y siempre se sonrojaba y le decía que no era nada. Pensó que lo dejaría ir tratando de conseguir algo de ánimo para sí mismo. Pero un día una nueva persona se unió a la rebelión. Su nombre era Jai Kell, de lo que Ezra le dijo era su mejor amigo cuando estaba en la academia y después de rescatarle. Mart pensó que no habría ningún problema, pero se dio cuenta de que a Jai también le gustaba Ezra por la forma en que miraba a Ezra. Jai también sabía que Mart quería a Ezra, así que no iba a dejar que tomara a Ezra.

Jai y Mart comenzaron a luchar por Ezra discutiendo mucho entre ellos y siempre tratando de avergonzar al otro frente a Ezra. Ezra notó que Jai y Mart no estaban llevándose tan bien como él pensó al principio, así que decidió hablar con ambos solos. Ezra les llamó a su habitación aprovechando que la se había ido a una misión. Cuando llegaron le preguntaron qué estaba haciendo el otro aquí, Ezra obviamente les dijo que tenían que hablar y les dijo que se sentaran, cuando dijeron que no lo harían dijo que era una orden como su superior lo que inmediatamente hicieron.

Ezra: “Está bien, sé que hay un problema entre vosotros dos, y siempre sucede cuando estoy alrededor, qué es”.

Jai/Mart: “Nada”.

Ezra: “¡Chicos!”

Ezra dijo mostrándoles que no tenía paciencia para su actitud infantil y les dio una mirada severa. Jai y Mart sólo suspiraron derrotados sabiendo que no se escaparían fácilmente.

Mart: “Ambos estamos enamorados de ti”.

Ezra les miró sorprendido, como Mart dijo eso. Jai y Mart esperaban que Ezra estuviera desagradado con ellos, pero cuando Ezra no dijo nada levantaron la cabeza para ver a Ezra sonrojándose.

Ezra: “Y-Yo no s-sé qué decir, me gustáis a-ambos, pero no s-sé a quién e-elegir”.

Eso sorprendió a Mart y Jai, pero decidieron dejar que Ezra eligiera quién era mejor con él, haciéndole sentir placer. Mart fue el primero y rápidamente besó a Ezra en los labios. Ezra no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo automáticamente devolvió el beso, como Mart estaba besando a Ezra y tomando su parte superior, Jai se acercó a Ezra y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. Pronto Ezra estaba desnudo y tanto Jai como Mart disfrutaron de la vista frente a ellos. Comenzaron a lamer el cuerpo de Ezra mientras le tocaban no dejando tiempo a Ezra para que reaccionara.

Jai lamió el cuello de Ezra mientras Mart lamía los pezones de Ezra. Ezra se sintió excitado por ellos y comenzó a gemir lo que sólo les hizo sonreír. Mientras Mart acariciaba la polla de Ezra, Jai lamió dos de sus dedos y los metió lentamente dentro del agujero de Ezra. Ezra sólo podía gemir sintiendo el placer extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo mientras dejaba que los dos le dominaran.

Siguieron preparando a Ezra y haciéndole sentir placer. Después de que Jai le tijereó él sacó sus dedos y los substituyó con su polla, él entró en Ezra lentamente para no dañarle, una vez que él estaba completamente dentro comenzó a moverse haciendo a Ezra gruñir al principio así que Mart decidido hacer a Ezra centrarse en otra cosa así que comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras acariciaba su polla y la de Ezra juntos. Jai siguió empujando y lamiendo la espalda de Ezra mientras Mart continuaba lamiendo el cuello y el pecho de Ezra mientras acariciaba sus pollas. Se mantuvieron así hasta que los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo, entonces Jai y Mart cambiaron de posición. Mart estaba tomando el agujero de Ezra mientras Jai jugaba con su frente. Mart siguió empujando dentro de Ezra tan profundo como pudo mientras Jai le besaba mientras acariciaba a sus pollas. Después de algunos minutos los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo y se acostaron en la cama tratando de recuperarse. Jai y Mart iban a preguntar a Ezra quien era mejor, pero al mirarle vieron que Ezra se quedó dormido y al ver su rostro somnoliento decidieron esperar a que Ezra se despertara y se acostaron con él, abrazándose con Ezra.

 


	21. 6.- Kanan x Ezra Parte 2

**De acuerdo, ha pasado un tiempo, no pude actualizar debido a mis exámenes y en el verano estuve ocupada estudiando y trabajando, tened paciencia con vuestras solicitudes, ya vendrán pronto.**

**Esta es la segunda parte de la petición de Katierella, disfrutad.**

Kanan, Ezra y Chopper volvieron al Espíritu después de su exitosa misión con la Princesa Leia. Ahora Kanan llevó a Ezra a su cabina para que pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas.

Ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama, Kanan abrazó a Ezra con fuerza para consolarle después de la noticia de que sus padres estaban muertos. Ezra enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kanan, agradeciendo que Kanan estuviera allí para apoyarle y que le amara.

Se quedaron así casi todo el tiempo hasta que oyeron un golpe en la puerta. La puerta se abrió para revelar al resto de la tripulación, entraron y todos hicieron un abrazo grupal con Ezra en el medio diciéndole que no estaba solo y que también estaban allí para él, incluso Zeb y Chopper que sorprendieron a los otros. Chopper les dijo al resto que sucedió algo entre Kanan y Ezra. Los otros miraron con curiosidad a Chopper mientras Kanan y Ezra tenían una idea de lo que quería decir.

Ezra: “¡Chopper, no te atrevas!”

Ezra luego le persiguió alrededor del Espíritu hasta que Ezra se quedó sin energía, el resto entró a la sala común mientras Chopper les mostraba el holo video de Kanan y Ezra besándose y divirtiéndose.

Hera/Sabine/Zeb: O_O

Kanan/Ezra: ¡¡¡¡CHOPPER!!!! >////////////////<

Chopper se rió, los otros se dieron una sonrisa y les dijeron “Estamos felices de que vosotros dos estéis juntos”, lo cual les sorprendió, pero sonrieron.

Sabine: “Finalmente decidiste confesaros el uno al otro”.

Hera: “Dios, era tan obvio que vosotros dos estabais enamorados”.

Kanan y Ezra se sonrojaron más si es posible mientras el resto se reían por sus caras, hablaron por un tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la cama.

Kanan y Ezra fueron a su habitación compartida y se acostaron en la cama a la deriva en un sueño tranquilo.

**A/N: Sí, he vuelto con este libro, así que intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda, después de todo, tengo muchas peticiones ^^”**

 


	22. 20.- Kanan x Ezra

**Solicitado por** GingaLover

Kanan se quitó la camisa de Ezra y lo besó con avidez, Ezra le devolvió el beso quitándose la camisa y la armadura de hombro de Kanan. Luego se quitaron los pantalones y los boxers.

Kanan se sentó en la cama mientras Ezra se apoyaba en su entrepierna y tomaba su miembro dentro de su boca chupándolo. Kanan gimió poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, Ezra movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo de su miembro duro más rápido. Kanan sonrió con suficiencia empujando su cabeza hacia abajo y empujando su polla dentro de su boca sintiendo placer. Ezra se atragantó cuando Kanan golpeó su garganta pero lamió su polla. Kanan empujó dentro de su boca sintiendo su miembro dentro de la boca ardiente de Ezra haciéndolo más excitado. Después de algunos empujones se corrió dentro de la boca de Ezra con fuerza mientras Ezra tragaba su semilla.

Ezra se acostó en la cama mientras Kanan empujaba lentamente dentro de él a su miembro, Ezra gimió sintiéndole entrar. Después de estar completamente dentro, Kanan movió sus caderas empujando más rápido y más fuerte con cada empuje.

Ezra gimió moviendo sus caderas contra él abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo apasionadamente. Kanan besó hacia atrás empujando más rápido y más profundo, y pronto se corrió dentro de él. Luego cambiaron de posición, ahora Ezra sentada en su regazo moviendo sus caderas mientras Kanan chupa y muerde sus pezones haciéndolo excitarse complacido por los gemidos de Ezra.

Siguieron haciéndolo en muchas posiciones hasta que se quedaron sin energía y acostados en la cama abrazados, felices de estar juntos.

 


	23. 21.- Jai x Ezra

**Solicitado por** Katierella

Jai había estado con la tripulación Espíritu después de que decidió convertirse en rebelde, había querido decirle a Ezra que tenía sentimientos por él, pero nunca encontró el momento, ya que Ezra siempre estaba entrenando con Kanan o Rex o haciendo tareas con Chopper.

Finalmente, después de una misión, el comandante Sato les dijo que podían tomarse unos días para descansar, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y fue a hablar con Ezra.

Jai le encontró solo en su cabina.

Jai: “Hola Ez, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo”.

Ezra: “Sí, qué es”.

Jai: “Bueno… ya ves…”

Ezra permaneció en silencio para dejarlo continuar.

Jai: “Veo que estás mejor ahora”.

Ezra: “Qué quieres decir con eso que yo no era bueno antes”.

Jai: “No, no fue eso, simplemente te pusiste mejor, pero antes yo era mejor que tú”.

Ezra: “Oh, de verdad, si recuerdo, fui yo quien te salvó de esa academia”.

Jai: “Bueno, nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, estaba feliz como cadete hasta que llegaste y arruinaste todo”.

Ezra: “Bueno, ahora creo que no debería haber salvado tu pésimo trasero”.

Jai: “¡Oh, sí, al menos no soy una Loth-rata cuyos padres fueron tomados por el Imperio, tal vez se dejan atrapar para no tener que estar más contigo, eres solo una Loth-rata y una pérdida de tiempo!”

Ezra abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Jai se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir “E-Ez, no lo hice-” Fue cortado por Ezra huyendo.

Jai corrió tras él “¡Ez, espera!” Jai corrió más rápido para atraparlo a través de los campos de Lothal hasta que logró agarrarlo del brazo y detenerlo. Ezra luchó por tratar de liberarse, pero Jai tenía un fuerte agarre en su brazo, luego acercó a Ezra y besó sus labios.

Ezra se sorprendió al principio pero devolvió el beso, Jai rompió el beso y lo abrazó con fuerza. “Lo siento mucho Ez, no quise decir nada de eso, yo… quería contarte mis sentimientos por ti”.

Ezra le devolvió el abrazo “Te amo, Jai”. Jai le miró a sus ojos sorprendido pero lo besó de nuevo. Ezra le devolvió el beso feliz de que su amor tuviera los mismos sentimientos por él.

 


	24. 22.- Tristan x Ezra

**Solicitado por** REBELGIRL0309 (De Wattpad)

Tristan y Ezra estaban entrenando juntos después de que lograron rescatar al padre de Sabine, tenían curiosidad por conocer las habilidades de los demás.

Estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Tristan tropezó cayendo con Ezra. Sacudieron la cabeza sonrojándose ante su posición, Ezra estaba encima de él con su trasero en su entrepierna y él tenía sus manos agarrándole el trasero. Movió sus manos apretando el trasero de Ezra, haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

Ezra: “T-Tristan”.

Tristan: “L-Lo siento”.

Apartó sus manos, pero Ezra lo detuvo y le susurró al oído: “Hazlo, tómame ahora”. Ezra le lamió la oreja provocándolo; Tristan no lo pensó dos veces y se llevó a Ezra a su habitación bloqueando la puerta.

Tristan le quitó la camisa a Ezra y lo besó con avidez, Ezra le besó quitando la camisa y la armadura de Tristan. Luego se quitaron los pantalones y los boxers.

Tristan se sentó en la cama mientras Ezra se apoyaba en su entrepierna y tomaba su miembro dentro de su boca chupándolo. Tristan gimió poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza; Ezra movió su cabeza arriba y abajo de su miembro duro más rápido. Tristan sonrió, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo y empujando su pene dentro de su boca sintiendo placer. Ezra se atragantó cuando Tristan se golpeó la garganta, pero le lamió la polla. Tristan empujó dentro de su boca sintiendo su miembro dentro de la boca ardiente de Ezra haciéndolo más excitado. Después de algunos empujones se corrió dentro de la boca de Ezra con fuerza mientras Ezra tragaba su semilla.

Ezra se acostó en la cama mientras Tristan empujaba lentamente dentro de él a su miembro, Ezra gimió sintiéndole entrar. Después de estar completamente dentro, Tristan movió sus caderas empujando cada vez más fuerte con cada empuje.

Ezra gimió moviendo sus caderas contra él abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo apasionadamente. Tristan besó hacia atrás empujando más rápido y más profundo, y luego se corrió dentro de él. Luego cambiaron de posición, ahora Ezra sentada en su regazo moviendo sus caderas mientras Tristan chupa y muerde sus pezones haciéndolo excitarse complacido por los gemidos de Ezra.

Lo siguieron haciendo en muchas posiciones hasta que quedaron completamente exhaustos y se acostaron en la cama abrazados.

 


End file.
